A Choose And A Pleasure
by Noeruhi Karachou
Summary: Warning ! Warning ! Seorang Orihime Inoe mengalami malam panas yg ia sangka sebuah bunga tidur, gadis itu bertemu dengan seseorang yg akan mengikat kuat dirinya di dalam keberuntungan. Apa yg terjadi dimimpi Orihime ? Apa dan siapa yg ia temui ? Bagaimana jika mimpi itu benar-benar terjadi ? #LEMONNYA KECUT HAHA...
1. Chapter 1

Fict Nista nie aq republish lagi minna...

Karena memang rencananya fic ini Cuma selingan...

Tapi karena ada yg minta di chapcha...

Noe~Chan jadi semangat buat Grimmjow makin mesum...

Hehe,,,,, **#dibunuhfansnyaGrimm~Chan**

Selamat membaca deh minna tapi Noe gak jamin bagus...

Biar minna semua yg nilai...

Hoem...-_-

" **A CHOOSE & A PLEASURE" © **_**NoeruhiKarachou**_

 **Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

 **Pairing : Orihime Inoe x Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning : OC,OOC ,NC-21, AU,Gaje,Miss Tipo,Ejaan tidak Sesuai EYD,**

 **Monster/Espada ,Full Lemon,Hardcore.**

 **Anak kecil Silahkan tekan Kembali , Hanya Untuk 21+...**

 **Kalau nekat baca dosa di tanggung sendiri...**

 ***Chapter 1, First Touch***

 **.**

 **.**

 **Normal POV**

Gadis itu masih berkelut dalam mimpinya, ia menggeliat tak nyaman di atas kasurnya yg empuk . Tubuhnya bersimbah peluh, ditambah gaun tidurnya yang sudah tersingkap memperlihatkan pahanya yang putih menantang mata pria yang memandang .

"Egh..." Desahan kecil lolos dari mulutnya, tapi ia masih terlelap.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 00:03 dini hari, Jam dimana gadis itu seharusnya bisa tidur dengan nyenyak saat tubuhnya sudah benar-benar letih. Namun malam ini sesuatu yg aneh serasa menguncinya untuk setengah terlelap,tapi disaat yg sama sesuatu itu juga tidak membiarkan ia terjaga.

Tiba-tiba muncul sekelebat cahaya di kamar yang didominasi warna kuning senada dengan rambut sang pemilik yg masih menggeliat resah, cahaya itu menyelimuti tubuh gadis yang bernama Orihime Inoe itu dan dalam sekejap tubuh gadis itu lenyap ditelan kegelapan malam yg semakin dingin.

 **=====**o*o**=====**

"Bangun lah Orihime!"

.

"Bangun!"

Sebuah suara memerintahkan sang gadis untuk bangun, meski bernada perintah namun bisikan itu terdengar halus ditelinga Orihime, perlahan tapi pasti Orihime membuka matanya.

Hal pertama yang ia rasakan adalah dingin yang menusuk hingga membuatnya menggigil, ia tak melihat siapapun yang ada adalah hutan yg sangat lebat dan lembab. Ia merengut merasakan tidak ada pelindung apa pun di tubuhnya, gaun tidurnya lenyap entah kemana...

Tapi seingatnya ia masih di atas kasurnya yg hangat dan nyaman ?

Dan bagaimana bisa ia berada di tempat ini ?

Ia semakin bingung saat pohon disitu memiliki bentuk yg aneh, meliuk-liuk seperti ular dan angin yg berhembus tak wajar, ia masih menganalisa tempat itu sampai sebuah elusan kasar terasa di pahanya.

Dan yg Orihime lihat disampingnya adalah...

 **DEG**

Sesosok monster telah menyerigai disampingnya, dan hal pertama yg dilakukan gadis itu adalah menjerit dan mencoba melarikan diri.

Tapi usaha itu sia-sia.

Tangan itu telah mencengkeram erat pinggulnya, ia mencoba meronta namun semuanya sia-sia.

Hingga monster itu mendengus dan tertawa,

"Hahaha...Kenapa sayang, bukannya kau selalu memimpikanku?" Gumam monster itu.

Gadis itu hanya diam,

Apa itu mungkin ?, ia pasti hanya bermimpi.

Komik itu pasti mempengaruhi otaknya. Orihime perlahan melihat ke arah monster yg masih setia mencengkeramnya, mengamatinya lebih detail dan ternyata,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Tubuhnya membeku di tempat,

Sama Persis...

Tubuh yg kekar setengah manusia dan bulu yg lebat yang berwarna biru muda dari pinggang sampai kaki , rambut sebiru lautan yg mengkilap di terpa cahaya bulan, wajah campuran antara manusia dan singa serta sebuah taring yg lumayan panjang...

Entah kenapa Orihime menyukai semua yg ada pada tubuh kekar itu dan rasa takutnya perlahan menghilang...

'Kami~sama apa ini ?'

'Kenapa aku mengagumi sosok yg tak pernah masuk akal di mata seorang gadis normal ?'

'Apa aku sudah terjerat pesona yg sama dengan cerita di komik itu ?'

Makhluk itu menyerigai liar dan nakal,

"Mengenaliku sayang ?"

Dan hal berikutnya yg gadis itu rasakan adalah sebuah endusan di lehernya. Dan makhluk itu seolah menahan sesuatu yg menguar sensual di atmosfir keduanya, sementara hal yg sama juga di rasakan oleh Orihime.

Gadis itu menahan nafasnya, pipinya semakin memerah melihat posisinya dengan makhluk itu. Secara tersembunyi ia menginginkan sesuatu yg lebih tapi disisi lain , pikiran warasnya menyuruhnya untuk melepaskan diri lalu lari sejauh mungkin...

 **Tapi ...**

Ia mendapati dirinya sekali lagi merasakan sesuatu yg mengikatnya dengan sosok itu dan ia hanya terdiam mengamati gerakan makhluk itu yg mulai menjilati rahangnya dengan lidah yg terasa kasar dan itu sukses meloloskan erangan sensual dari mulutnya.

"Dadamu sangat besar sayang , dan aku tidak bisa mengendalikan tanganku untuk tidak meremasnya ?" Ucap makhluk itu,

Sebuah remasan didapat Orihime di payudaranya yg besar dan menantang itu, membuat desahan lain meluncur dengan mudah dari mulutnya.

"Egh ahh..."

'kenapa aku terangsang , egh ,ini gila, sentuhan itu membuat tubuhku panas, ah'

"Kenapa sayang sentuhanku membuatmu panas ya ? kau teransang,eh?" ucap makhluk itu seakan bisa membaca pikiran gadisnya yg sudah ia incar beberapa puluh tahun ini bahkan sejak gadis itu masih dalam keadaan benih yg baru tumbuh.

Ia sudah tidak bisa menunggunya lagi ia akan mendapatkannya seutuhnya, dan makluk yg sebenarnya seorang Espada dalam penyamaran itu, tidak akan menyia-nyia kan kesempatan saat putri impiannya telah memasrahkan segalanya padanya.

"Kau menginginkan ku dan aku pun juga menginginkan mu sayang , tapi aku tidak akan memaksakan untuk yg satu ini jika kau tidak mau..."

Tatapan makhluk itu terlihat serius di mata Orihime.

Dan juga ia bisa melihat tatapan kecewa dimata semenawan kristal biru itu jika ia benar-benar menolaknya.

Orihime tertegun, tapi meskipun begitu remasan di dadanya dan kecupan di wajahnya tidak berhenti. Makhluk itu masih menyesapi halusnya kulit gadisnya dan mulai beringsut turun ke dadanya mengecup kulit telanjangnya.

Orihime masih ingat dimana ia mendapatkan komik usang yg sampul depannya telah koyak itu,

Ia menemukan komik itu di dekat kuil Sanmi di Akihara saat ia melakukan studi lapangan untuk tugas kampusnya, saat ia hendak mengembalikannya ke kuilpun para biksuni malah menyuruhnya membawa pulang buku itu dan senyum aneh mengiringi perkataan biksu itu.

'Semoga kau diberkati atas keberuntunganmu, nak'

Orihime hanya tersenyum menanggapi kata-kata yg tidak ia mengerti itu dan membawa buku itu pulang dan setiap ia akan tidur ia selalu menyempatkan membaca buku itu dan malam ini adalah malam dimana ia selesai membaca buku itu.

Tiba-tiba ia menyunggingkan senyum yg manis saat ia memutuskannya, jika ini memang keberuntungan baginya maka untuk semalam saja ia ingin memilih kesenangan yg baru pertama kali ini.

Mahluk itu terdiam dari aksinya saat mendapati gadisnya tersenyum,

"Lakukan sesukamu malam ini tuan...?" Orihime memberi jeda untuk mengetahui nama sosok itu.

Mahluk itu menyerigai mendengar jawaban gadisnya dan ia mendesahkan namanya di telinga Orihime...

"Panggil aku Grimmjow sayang, Aku ingin kau mendesahkan namaku saat aku menikmatimu!"

Sebuah jilatan menggelitiki telingan gadis itu, sementara tangan Grimjou mengangkat punggung gadis itu mengarahkan pucuk kemerahan di dada Orihime untuk bergesekan dengan dadanya.

Dan itu sukses menghantarkan arus listrik ribuan volt ke tubuh Orihime,,,,,,

Saat itulah Orihime membalas gesekan di dadanya, mencobah meraih kemeriahan kupu-kupu memenuhi perutnya (?), tapi Grimmjow dengan nakalnya mencubit pucuk kemerahan itu dan mendengus,

Sementara Orihime memekik, Grimjou semakin melebarkan serigainya.

"Kau sudah tidak sabar ya sayang ?" bisiknya seksi,

.

"Kau harus menunggu, Karena aku belum memperlihatkan sesuatu padamu."

Grimmjow menjauh dari tubuh Orihime, Tampak raut tak rela dalam mata gadis itu tapi ia juga penasaran dengan apa yg akan diperlihatkan oleh one night standnya itu.

( Setidaknya itu yg dipikirkan oleh Orihime atas hubungan mereka )

"Kau pasti tidak akan bisa menghindari pesonaku setelah ini."

Setelah itu Orihime melihat cahaya kebiruan muncul disekitar tubuh Grimmjow dan perlahan bulu-bulu di tubuh itu menghilang, taring itu mengecil, wajahnya menjadi sosok yang luar biasa tampan dan yg paling membuat Orihime tersipu adalah dada dan perut pria itu yg tercetak sangat sempurna. Dan semua itu hanya ditutupi sebuah jubah putih tanpa lengan dengan payet hitam yg sepertinya sengaja mengespost dada kekar itu, ditambah celana panjang dengan strip menurun berwarna hitam dan putih...

Orihime membelalak tak percaya,

'Dia terlalu sempurna ...'

Dan ia baru sadar dengan posisi pria itu yg berada di antara pahanya, dan rambutnya yang membelai wajah Orihime.

Suasana di sekitarnya berganti, mereka berdua berada di sebuah lembah dengan padang bunga yg kelopaknya dapat bersinar dengan indahnya dan hembusan angin yg menerbangkan kelopak-kelopak itu mampu mengalihkan pandangan Orihime dari sosok menggoda di depannya untuk sejenak.

"Indah sekali", gumamnya saat ia kembali menatap pria didepannya.

Lagi-lagi pandangannya di interupsi sebuah tangan besar yg mengelus perutnya yg membuat tubuh sensitifnya menegang, ditambah remasan yg sedikit kasar di dadanya...

Entah kenapa Orihime menggigit bibir bawahnya mencoba menahan desahan itu keluar,

Grimmjow mengamati raut menggemaskan di depannya, ia semakin tidak sabar untuk 'memakan'nya sekarang , Tapi ia masih ingin menggoda gadisnya itu...

"Baiklah kita ulang perkenalan kita, mulai dari ," Nampak Grimmjow berpikir sejenak

Ia tersenyum , "Namaku Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez , dan aku seorang Espada bernomor 6 , dan tenanglah sayang, aku tidak menggigit di tempat yg salah."

Smirk menggoda muncul kembali di wajah yg terkesan menantang itu, tapi yg membuat Orihime aneh adalah Adakah pria yg berkenalan dengan meremas-remas dada wanita yg ia ajak kenalan ?

Sepertinya ia mulai terbiasa dengan sifat Grimmjow.

"Dan sekarang saatnya menikmati jamuannya, itadakimasu." Ucap Grimmjow

Orihime langsung menggeliat saat wajah pria itu tenggelam di dadanya, ia merasa kecupan dan sapuan lidah panas yang menyapu puncak kemerahannya.

Ia semakin mengerang saat pucuknya itu di kulum dan dihisap bergantian kanan dan kiri, sementara kedua tangan Grimmjow membelai punggung sang Inoe dan kemudian turun ke bawah dan mengangkat pantat kenyal gadis itu sehingga posisi Orihime sekarang mengangkang di pangkuan sang pemegang keberuntungan (?).

Cepat – cepat gadis itu menyembunyikan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Grimmjow saat kewanitaannya bergesekkan dengan sesuatu yg mengeras dibawah sana,

Gadis itu malu, Kalau sampai pria itu menyadari apa yg ia rasakan.

Grimmjow menggeram sesaat, saat juniornya secara tak sengaja bergesekan dengan lembah yg sudah lembab itu, ia mati-matian menahan pikiran gilanya dan tetap 'menikmati' gadisnya dengan lembut...

Dia tidak ingin menyakiti gadis kesayangannya...

Orihime mencium bau mint yg segar di leher Grimmjow yang mengalirkan gairah tersendiri dan entah datang mana sang Inoe itu dengan beraninya mengecup dan menghisap leher Grimmjow , sesekali ia melumat dibagian yg sama sehingga membentuk kissmark sembari menahan rangsangan Grimmjow yg terasa semakin keras meremas payudaranya,

Grimmjow menengadahkan kepalanya sejenak,

'Ini nikmat, terlalu nikmat'

Dengan pikiran jernihnya yg mulai menguap, nafasnya semakin terengah.

'Berengsek',

'Sial,kau benar-benar menggodaku , egh Orihime!'

Merasa ia akan benar-benar hilang kendali secepat kilat ia menyambar kepala Orihime dan melumat bibir nakal itu dengan gairah yg bisa membakar apapun.

Orihime merasa lembahnya sudah benar-benar basah ia bahkan kawatir kalau Grimmjow menyadarinya, tapi tiba-tiba tangan besar itu menyentuh vaginanya.

"Hem , kau benar-benar basah sekarang." Ucapnya setelah melepas ciumannya.

Disertai serigai lain yg terkesan menggoda Orihime.

Merasa tidak terima di ejek Orihime membalas sebuah kata-kata yg sangat fatal,

"Ppu-pu-nyamu juga sudah sesakkan?" ucapnya dengan pipi yg semerah tomat.

Serigai menggerikan keluar dibibir Grimmjow, Orihime merasa sebuah hal yg tidak bagus akan terjadi sesaat lagi dan benar saja pria itu langsung menaikkan kedua lutut Orihime di pundaknya.

Menempatkan vagina merah merekah itu di depan wajahnya, Orihime hanya memejamkan mata menunggu apa yg akan terjadi. Sebelum Grimmjow benar-benar melakukannya,

" Kau benar-benar liar, sayang . Tapi aku sangat menyukainya!"

Lidah Grimmjow mulai menjilat cairan yg mulai merembes dari vagina itu, ia mulai mengulum dan melumat dari atas ke bawah dan seterusnya,

"Ahh, eng ahh ahh Grimmmm ahh ahh Grimmjow." Desah Orihime menanggapi serangan serigala lapar (?).

Grimmjow makin kuat menghisap dan menyentil klitoris gadis yg akan menjadi wanitanya itu dengan lidah panasnya.

Alhasil semakin banyak saja cairan yg keluar dan itu membuat Grimmjow semakin lahap menelan cairan Orihime.

Orihime mengernyit, desahannya makin kencang dan tangannya mencengkerang rambut bebiruan Grimmjow.

Sesuatu akan segera meledak dari tubuhnya, dan...

"Ahhh Grimmjow Aku mau keluar,

ehg AGHHHHHHH..."

Menyemprotlah lahar panas dan langsung di hisap dengan kuat oleh pria itu. Grimjow mengamati wajah cantik di bawahnya, dada yg naik turun, keringat yg membasahi tubuh itu dan wajah kepuasan yg masih terpejam,

Semuanya ...

.

.

Terlihat sangat seksi dimata Grimmjow...

Sebelum Orihime puas menikmati oksigen didadanya, bibirnya telah dilumat oleh siapa lagi kalau bukan kekasihnya,

"Em egh Grimmem Jow", ia mencoba mendorong dada Grimmjow karena paru-parunya sedang sangat membutuhkan Oksigen saat ini...

Dan Grimmjow melepaskan buruannya itu (?). Setelah Orihime tenang ia kembali meremasi dadanya dan mengecup lehernya.

"Ini baru di mulai sayang, Aku akan menunjukkan sesuatu yg lebih menakjubkan." Gumamnya Parau...

"Lepas bajuku sekarang , Sayang!"

Perintahnya.

Orihime dengan malu-malu menurunkan atasan dari tubuh pujaannya itu. Dan Grimmjowpun menegakkan tubuhnya membiarka calon istrinya itu (?) berkerja, Orihime mengalihkan wajahnya kesisi lain saat Grimmjow menuntun tangannya menurunkan celana panjang berserta celana dalam Grimmjow. Sementara Grimjow yg gemas dengan ekspresinya itu menghadiahi sebuah rabahan di paha dalam Orihime dan sebuah kecupan dipipih pualam gadis itu (ihhhh Grim~chan kok ngasih hadian mesum gitu sih ) # Ditebas Grimmjow karena g3.

Grimmjow merengkuh tubuh Orihime ke tubuh polosnya. Ia menyerigai senang saat tangannya menyentuh sesuatu yg sudah basah lagi dibawah sana, Orihime mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada pundak Grimmjow saat Pemuda itu memasukkan jarinya ke vaginanya dan mengocoknya dengan gerakan perlahan.

"Egh ahhh"

"Egh ah ahh ahh ah ah Grimm ahh Jow" desahnya lebih kencang saat pemuda itu menambah jumlah jarinya dan meng-in-outkannya lebih cepat.

"Juniorku pasti lebih memuaskanmu lebih dari jariku ini. Dan kau sangat sempit sayang."

Tiga jari Grimmjow masuk, lubang itu jadi semakin basah dan berkedut-kedut. Sebuah pertanda bahwa pemiliknya akan keluar lagi tapi Grimmjow menghentikan kocokannya dan mencabut jarinya.

Orihime langsung mengerang kecewa saat jari-jari itu sudah tidak didalamnya lagi pinggulnya sampai terangkat mencari-carinya. tapi ia merasa sebuah benda yg keras dan panas menggesek bibir vagina,

Ia langsung membuka matanya yg terpejam dam melihat ke bawah .

.

.

.

Wajahnya langsung memerah melihat benda panjang dan besar milik Grimmjow yg ternyata pelakunya (?). Gadis itu meneguk ludahnya melihat junior Grimmjow,

"Mengagumkan dan menggoda bukan ?" Bisiknya,

"Bersiaplah Sayang, Aku akan memastikan kau mengandung anakku!" Ucapnya kemudian dan menjilat bibir Orihime.

Dan yg di tungggu pun terjadi, penis itu mulai memasuki vagina Orihime sedikit demi sedikit. Rasa sakit dan perih dirasakannya saat benda itu semakin dalam memasuki vaginanya, Ia menahannya dengan menggigit bibirnya sendiri dan menancapkan kuku-kukunya di pundak Grimmjow.

"Hek.. Agh.." Dengus Grimmjow saat ia dihimpit oleh dinding yg mencengkeramnya erat dan sangat sempit, miliknya seakan dilumat sesuatu yg lembut dan hangat,

Ohh , ia bisa gila dengan semua yg ada pada tubuh Orihimenya, dia hanya miliknya...

Dan saat ia merasa sesuatu menghalangi ia untuk menyelam lebih dalam, dengan kekuatan penuh ia menghentakkan kejantanannya di iringi pekikan kesakitan oleh Orihime yg menggigit leher Grimmjow kuat hingga lecet.

Grimmjow mengerti gadisnya itu perlu membiasakan diri dengan miliknya yg diatas ukuran normal. Ia lebih bangga saat cairan kemerahan yg merembes di sela kejantanannya menandakannya adalah yg pertama.

Grimmjow tetap terdiam dan menenangkan wanitanya yg masih terisak,

"Maaf !" Bisiknya, ia tidak melakukan gerakan apapun sampai Orihime menggerakkan pinggulnya.

Grimmjow melihat ke mata itu,

"Kau yakin?"

Orihime tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Perlahan Grimmjow menarik dan mendorong pinggulnya, tapi karena sensasi yg membuatnya hilang akal ia meng-in-outkan kejantanannya lebih cepat dan dalam.

"Oh ah ah ahh oh" tubuh Orihime bergetar ia mengimbangi tusukan Grimmjow dengan menggoyang pinggulnya.

"Ahh kau sangat sempit Orihime."

Liang Orihime berkedut tanda bahwa ia akan keluar lagi. Sementara tusukan Grimmjow tetap cepat dan dalam, wanita itu memekik dan cairan hangat menyiram kejantanan Grimmjow. Tubuh Orihime lemas tapi ia merasakan kenikmatan yg luar biasa, ia seperti melambung tinggih di angkasa.

Grimmjow memberi jeda sejenak agar kekasihnya itu menikmati orgasmenya, meski ia sudah tidak tahan lagi ia mencoba membendung gairahnya itu. Orihime mengernyit melihat ekspresi Grimmjow ia tahu jika Grimmjow mencoba menahan diri agar ia tidak terluka, ia bahkan merasakan kerasnya batang itu di dalam sana.

Dengan lembut tangannya terjulur mengusap wajah Grimmjow,

'Saatnya aku memuaskannya'

"Sentuh aku sekeras mungkin!" ucap Orihime serius.

Grimmjow langsung membalik posisi Orihime menjadi Doggie Style tanpa melepas juniornya dari vagina gadis itu dan menusukkan kejantanannya sedalam mungkin. Satu tangannya meremasi pantat gadis itu dan lainnya masih setia dengan payudaranya,

"Oh... ahh...ah... ah... Grimmjow lebih dalam." Minta Orihime, tubuhnya terguncang-guncang akibat tusukan kuat Grimmjow.

Tidak lama Grimjow membalik posisinya lagi, sekarang Grimmjow menyandar dengan nyaman di rerumputan lembut sementara Orihime di atasnya.

"Ayo bergeraklah sayang." Goda Grimmjow sambil menggunakan tangannya sebagai bantalan, satu tangannya memegang pinggul Orihime menuntunnya naik dan turun dengan perlahan.

Sekali lagi semu merah menghiasi wajah wanita itu, ia merasakan tusukan lebih dalam saat ia mulai naik turun mengikuti intruksi Grimmjow. Orihime merasa vaginanya penuh, penis itu mulai berkedut saat Orihime memacunya lebih cepat.

Grimmjow yg merasa terlena oleh permainan Orihime ikut menyambut, sehingga terciptalah suara kecipak basah yg sangat keras. Mereka masih pada posisi yg sama saat Orihime keluar untuk kesekian kalinya. Tapi kali ini Grimmjow tidak memberinya jeda ia memposisikan tubuh Orihime Doggie Style lagi dan menusuk liang itu lebih cepat dan keras.

Orihime yg sudah keluarpun jadi teransang lagi, dari kewanitaannya telah menetes-netes cairan orgasmenya. Grimmjowpun semakin berutal, ia akan sampai pada puncaknya.

Keduanya mengerang bersamaan.

Orihime merasakan lahar yg sangat panas memenuhi rahimnya, saat itu lah tangan Grimmjow bercahaya ,dan Orihime merasa sangat lelah ia mulai menutup matanya saat tangan kekar Grimmjow mendarat dengan lembut dikepalanya.

Tubuhnya terasa berputar-putar, ia seperti tertelan oleh sesuatu yg dalam, tapi ia masih bisa mendengar suara Grimmjow seolah dari kejauhan,

" **Kita pasti bertemu lagi...Orihime Inoe!"**

Suara itu benar-benar hilang dan lenyap, Bersamaan dengan Orihime yg terlelap dalam damai dengan senyum dibibirnya...

' Tepati janjimu!'

======**o*o**======

Pagi menyambut para mahasiswa di Karakura University, beberapa siswa tampak bersenda gurau di sudut-sudut gedung yg di bangun megah. Sementara itu seorang mahasiswi tampak tergopoh menuju kelasnya ia sangat jengkel karena ia bangun kesiangan ia bahkan belum sempat sarapan pagi. Oh , Kami~sama dia pasti akan dilumat hidup-hidup oleh senseinya yg terkenal killer itu. Ia mendecak, kenapa harus hari ini ? Gara-gara mimpi aneh itu ia sampai telat ke kampusnya ?...

Semoga saja ada yg akan menolongnya saat Sensei_nya itu memulai kotbah paginya , ia menghirup dalam-dalam oksigen dan menghembuskannya perlahan saat sampai di depan pintu bertulis ' Fisika-1' terdengar pelajaran sudah dimulai **.**

' Kelas terkutuk'

Ia sudah bersiap-siap meminta maaf saat ia membuka pintu , tapi seseorang melewatinya. Dari belakang Orihime bisa melihat tubuh tinggi pria itu dan juga rambut sebiru langit.

' Rambut biru itu sepertinya aku kenal ?'

Sedikit mengabaikan Pria di depannya, Ia berahli menatap Sensei_nya.

Guru Fisikanya yg bernama Aizen itu menatap tak suka ke arahnya , tapi kemudian Aizen melirik pria yang memunggungi Orihime, ia kemudian mendesah pelan.

" Kali ini kumaafkan kau nona Orihime, cepat duduk di tempatmu!" Orihime secepat kilat beranjak dari tempatnya sebelum senseinya itu berubah pikiran...

Karena terlalu tegang ia baru menyadari kasak-kusuk diantara penghuni perempuan , dan walau ia bukan penguping ia tetap mendengar beberapa gadis di situ membicarakan pria yg berdiri bersama Aizen itu dan ternyata mahasiswa baru.

"Jadi dia yg kau maksud kemarin , dia sangat tampan." Ucap gadis di depan bangkunya , Rukia Kuchiki.

' Untuk apa dia membicarakan pria lain padahal dia sudah punya pacar'

"Bukan cuma tampan tapi dia itu seksi." Sahut gadis di sebelah Rukia.

Orihime tidak tertarik untuk tau siapa orang itu ia bergegas menyiapkan buku-bukunya.

Ia juga memeriksa tugasnya ia bahkan tidak menengok saat Aizen sensei_nya menyuruh pria itu memperkenalkan diri.

" Namaku Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez."

Setelah mendengar nama itu tubuh Orihime tampak membeku , dan itu tidak luput dari pandangan Grimmjow, Orihime mulai melihat ke arah si pemilik nama .

" Salam Kenal untuk kalian." Ucap Grimmjow dengan sebuah serigai tipis. Ia menatap lurus ke arah Orihime.

" Duduklah di samping Nona Orihime!" ucap Aizen pada Grimmjow

Orihime menatap pria yg berjalan ke arahnya itu dengan Shock ,

'Bagaimana bisa ? itu hanya mimpi'

Dan saat pria itu sudah duduk disampingnya, ia cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya .

' Wajah itu, Rambut dan serigai itu!'

Sebuah bisikan terdengar ditelinganya,

"Mengenaliku sayang ?" ucap Grimmjow.

Pandangan Orihime langsung menghitam saat sorot mata mereka saling bertemu.

Gadis itu pingsan di pelukan Grimmjow, serigai di wajah Grimmjow semakin lebar.

' Aku sudah menepati janjiku!'

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **=======**o*o**======**

 **Noe~Chan mimisan minna...**

Tapi Noe~Chan suka cowok-cowok tampan dan berandalan,,,,,,

Asik aja klow karakternya gitu...

apa lagi kalau karakternya diam-diam menghanyutkan...

hehehe...

 **#curhat,,,,,**

 **^_^,**

 **Noe~Chan lagi seneng-senengnya buat pair baru...**

' **padahal yang kemarin belum lanjut,Hoem!'**

 **Read and Review ya minna-san**

 **Arigato_Gozaimasu buat yg nyempetin baca...**

 *************^^^RnR^^^************


	2. Chapter 2

Ini chappy 2nya moga memenuhi keinginan minna~san semua...

Sekali trims buat yg mendukung dan memberi masukan atas fic ini...

Let's start Now...

^_^ v...

" **A CHOOSE & A PLEASURE" © **_**NoeruhiKarachou**_

 **Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

 **Pairing : Orihime Inoe x Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning : OC,OOC ,NC-21, AU,Gaje,Miss Tipo,Ejaan tidak Sesuai EYD,**

 **Genderswitch,Monster/Espada ,lime/lemon.**

 **Anak kecil Silahkan tekan Kembali , Hanya Untuk 21+...**

 **Kalau nekat baca dosa di tanggung sendiri...**

 ***Chapter 2 , Meet In a 'Real'***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bau obat yg menyengat tertangkap indra pembau Orihime, matanya mulai menampakkan iris keemasan yg masih kosong.

Beberapa kali kelopak itu mengerjap-ngerjap mencoba mentolerir cahaya yg masuk.

Hal pertama yg ia lihat adalah ruangan kesehatan yg kosong dan sepi,sebuah pikiran terlintas di benaknya setelah ia mengingat kejadian yg membuat ia tak sadarkan diri.

'Apa itu benar-benar nyata?'

Ia melihat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11:30 siang, itu artinya ia sudah pingsan cukup lama.

Ia menegakkan tubuhnya dengan tergesah,

Kemudian ia mengernyit saat rasa nyeri di selangkangannya terasa, ia kira itu hanya efek dari siklus bulanannya. Saat bangun tadi pagi ia juga merasakan nyeri itu tapi karena sudah terlalu kesiangan ia mengabaikannya dan bergegas mandi, saat ia membersihkan kewanitaannya itu ia juga mendapati gumpalan lendir yang sudah mulai mengering ia sekali lagi mengabaikannya dan membersihkan tubuhnya dengan hati-hati.

Namun jika kalian pikir sekarang ia juga berpikiran sama kalian salah, ia mulai mencari kemukinan lain atas tanda-tanda aneh ditubuhnya.

Satu hal yg terlintas adalah, ia benar-benar mengalami malam panas itu.

Ditambah kemunculan sosok Grimmjow di kampusnya semakin menguatkan itu semua.

Gadis itu masih merenungi hal-hal yg terjadi hari ini, namun sebuah suara menginterupsi dari bilik di sebelahnya yg dari tadi tidak ia sadari tirainya tertutup menandakan ada seseorang di baliknya.

"Aku sudah menepati janjiku!" Gumam suara berat di seberang yg terdengar familiar.

Bagaimana orang itu tau jika ia sudah terjaga ?, Orihime bahkan tidak bersuara sedikitpun.

"Masih bingung kenapa aku bisa mengetahui kau sudah bangun ?"

'Hek,bagaimana dia bisa tau isi pikiranku ?'

Tirai itu bergeser oleh sebuah tangan yg besar sampai memperlihatkan sosok di baliknya,

Orihime berkesiap ,

"Setelah melakukan itu dan dengan liar menggigit leherku,sekarang kau ingin pura-pura tidak mengenalku Orihime Inoe?"

"Grimmjow" bisik Orihime terlalu lirih hingga nyaris tak terdengar saat mengenali sosok pria yg masih merebah tanpa melihat ke arahnya. Tapi Grimmjow bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas...

"Memang kau mengharapkan siapa lagi sayang?" ucapnya sambil beranjak bangun dan memasang smirk andalannya yg ia tujukan pada Orihime.

Tangan Grimmjou terjulur memegang dahi Orihime,

'Tidak panas ,ia baik-baik saja'

Orihime tersipu melihat tubuh tinggi menjulang dihadapannya, wajahnya semakin panas akibat perhatian pria itu padanya.

"Apa masih ada yg sakit ?" Ucapnya sembari duduk di sisi ranjang Orihime, menghadap gadis(?) yg tampak kikuk itu.

Orihime bingung harus menjawab apa, jarak mereka terlalu dekat dan rasa nyeri yg tidak bisa ia beritahukan berada di mana.

"Aku tidak apa apa Grimmjow~San!" jawabnya kemudian setelah menemukan kata yg aman.

Grimmjow mengernyit,

"Bohong! Kau malu mengatakan bahwa kemal..."

Secepat kilat Orihime membungkam mulut Grimmjow yg akan mengatakan hal senonoh dengan tangannya.

"Jangan katakan itu Grimmjow,tidak sopan!" hardik Orihime, detik berikutnya ia mulai kikuk dan melepaskan bungkamannya. Saat Grimmjow hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan geli.

"Maaf!" Gumamnya lirih.

Grimmjow mengamati gerakan bibir Orihime dengan serius jika boleh ia ingin mengulangi persetubuhan seperti tadi malam sekarang juga karena adiknya sudah sangat keras dibawah sana.

Orihime yg menyadari pandangan mesum Grimmjow langsung melindung dada dan kemaluannya dengan tangan. Karena pandangan itu Orihime seperti di telanjangi,

"J-jangan melihatku seperti itu" Ucap Orihime gugup.

Grimmjow langsung berbalik mencoba menenangkan dirinya,

"Kalau aku tidak ingat milikmu masih sakit, aku pasti sudah menyerangmu tadi" belanya dengan nafas yg berat.

Orihime hanya terdiam dengan semu diwajahnya mendengar kata-kata Grimmjow.

Seseorang masuk ke ruangan itu dengan wajah yg dingin, ia membawa bungkusan makanan di tangan kanannya.

Pria itu berjalan ke arah Grimmjow berdiri,

"Ini makanan yg kau pesan!" sosok dengan rambut hitam itu melirik ke arah Orihime. Ia mengacungkan sebelah tangannya sebagai tanda sapaan.

"Hai Orihime Inoe, aku Ulquiorra Schiffer Espada nomor 4."

Orihime mengangguk atas sapaan dan sesi perkenalan itu kepada Ulquiorra. Meski ia tidak mengerti apa itu Espada,

"Hn,Trima kasih Quarto" Grimmjow mengambil bungkusan makanan itu dari tangan Ulquiorra.

"Kau harus segera membawanya tinggal bersamamu!" Ucap Ulquiorra pada Grimmjow.

"Itu bukan urusanmu Quarto!" pandangan tajam di lancarkan Grimmjow meski ia tau usul itu demi kebaikannya.

"Baiklah, Aku pergi!" seolah tidak memperdulikan ucapan Grimmjow Ulquiorra berjalan keluar diiringi suara pintu yg tertutup.

Orihime yg melihat perubahan ekspresi Grimmjow hanya diam. Ia merasa itu bukan wilayahnya, untuk mendesak maupun menahan pria itu melakukan sesuatu.

Grimmjow kembali duduk disisi ranjang Orihime ia mengeluarkan sebuah roti dan minuman dingin dari dalam kantong kertas yg tadi dibawa Ulquiorra.

"Makanlah,kau belum makan apapun tadi pagi!" perintah Grimmjow dan kalimat itu juga bernada ia tak ingin didebat. Dan jangan tanya kenapa Grimmjow bisa tau,

Dengan takut-takut Orihime bertanya, "Grimmjow~san sudah makan?"

Grimmjow kembali menyerigai,

"Jika kau mau menyuapiku aku akan bilang belum"

Sebenarnya Grimmjow hanya ingin menggoda wanitanya itu, ia memang berencana melewatkan makan siangnya asal ia bisa bersama Orihime lebih lama.

Saat tangan putih itu terjulur dengan sesuap roti Grimmjow mendapati dirinya tersenyum, senyum yg tidak di buat-buat dan terkesan tulus.

Tanpa membuang waktu ia membuka mulutnya dan melahap roti itu. Orihime tersenyum manis ia juga menggigit bagian lain roti itu dan mengunyahnya perlahan.

Tatapan keduanya bertemu selama beberapa saat dan tanpa sadar sebuah kecupan lembut diberikan Orihime disudut bibir Grimmjow sembari menggumamkan sebuah kalimat,

"Terima kasih sudah datang dan memperhatikanku dengan baik."

Meski samar ruam kemerahan menghiasi wajah Grimmjow, sebuah cahaya kebiruan muncul di tangannya. Secepat kilat tangan itu merogoh kemaluan Orihime dari balik rok pendeknya, membuat Orihime terkejut dan terpekik.

"Kita lanjutkan tadi malam,sayang!" ucap Grimmjow bernafsu, lidahnya yang panjang menjilat rahangnya.

"Grimmjow jangan sekarang..." Orihime berkesiap saat tangan lain mulai meremas dadanya yg masih terbungkus kemeja putih ketat.

Jari-jari Grimmjow mulai menyingkap rok Orihime dan menurunkan celana dalamnya hingga ke lutut dan jari-jari itu mulai memasuki celah vagina Orihime yg entah sejak kapan basah.

Orihime menggigit bibirnya mengantisipasi rasa perih yg datang, tapi rasa itu tak kunjung datang bahkan ia mendapati tubuhnya terangsang hebat. Ia merasa sesuatu yg hangat menjalar di dalam vaginanya dan menyembuhkan luka-luka disana.

Tangan Orihime mencengkeram lengan Grimmjow, dengan perlahan Grimmjow mencabut tangan berpedar itu dan menjilati cairan Orihime saat cahaya di tangannya menghilang. Orihime mengatur nafasnya dan mengamati wajah Grimmjow yg tiba-tiba menghentikan aksinya. Sebenarnya Orihime penasaran makhluk seperti apa Espada itu mereka bisa memanipulasi pikiran dan bisa meyembuhkan.

'Grimmjow kenapa aku sama sekali tidak tau latar belakangmu?'

Grimmjow hanya balas menyerigai,

"Aku akan mengambil jatahku nanti malam sayang dan kau pasti akan segera tau siapa aku"

Dalam sekejap tubuh Grimmjow menghilang dari ruangan itu bersama cahaya kebiruan yg perlahan memudar seperti asap.

Wajah Orihime memanas bercampur terkejut,

'Nanti malam?'

'Dia meminta itu lagi?'

'Apa dia benar-benar ingin membuatku mengandung anaknya?'

Wajah itu tertegun, Apa Grimmjow benar-benar mencintainya ?

'Kami~sama, tapi aku benar-benar merasakannya'

.

.

.

.

Sora Inoe sedang bersantai di salah satu dahan pohon di hutan Soul Society yg tidak dapat dilihat dengan mata biasa. Ia melihat ke arah tanah lapang yg sangat hijau dengan bunga yg bermekaran indah. Baju putih yg melekat di tubuhnya hanya menutupi dada besar dan pundaknya sementara sebagai bawahannya semacam celana sangat pendek berwarna hitam yg melekat erat dari pusar hingga pangkal paha, terdapat sayap hitam di punggungnya dan terdapat pula sebuah tanda hitam melintang di perut bagian atasnya. Rambut kecoklatan panjangnya berkibar di terpa angin dan ia hanya diam sambil menikmati suasana di sekitarnya. Ia mendengar sekelebat ketukan sepatu di belakangnya tanpa melihatpun ia tau siapa yg datang untuk mengganggu siang tenangnya.

"Dia sudah menandai adik mu, Sora"

"Adik? Aku punya adik ya?" Gumamnya malas seolah tidak berminat.

Tanpa melihat orang di sampingnya.

"Kau memang sudah membuangnya,Sora. Tapi kau tidak bisa benar-benar memutus hubungan dengannya!" pria itu ikut memandang menerawang ke hijaunya padang rumput didepannya.

"Hanya karena gadis itu dilahirkan dengan darah berbeda bukan berarti kalian tidak memiliki ikatan."

Secepat kilat Sora mencengkeram leher pria itu,

"Berhentilah menceramahiku! Peduli setan dengan marga dan asal. Kami hanya akan menjadi musuh dan selamanya akan terus begitu!" Ucapnya Emosi dengan aura hitam pekat disekitarnya.

Pria itu tetap tenang seolah tidak terkejut atas tindakan Sora. Tapi ia malah menyulut api itu dengan emosi yg lebih besar,

"Grimmjow tidak akan membiarkan kau menyentuh dia semudah itu."

"Hei Byakuya Kuchiki, Grimmjow hanya milikku dan aku yg akan memotong keberuntungan Orihime dengan darahnya sendiri!" Mata itu menjadi merah menyala dengan acaman yg sangat tajam disana, " Dia akan mati ditanganku!" Desisnya...

Byakuya menatap mata Sora dengan tenang.

"Kau tau apa yg sebenarnya terjadi, Orihime Inoe adalah bentuk darah lain dari jiwa di Soul Society itu lah kenapa gadis itu dalam asuhan keluargaku. Kami telah disiapkan untuk melindungi dia dengan nyawa kami."

Sora melepas cengkeramannya sambil tertawa menggerikan. Ia mendengus,

"Huh, Sejak kapan kau menjalankan tugas itu ?"

"Bukannya kau lebih memilih datang kesini daripada melindunginya hem?"

Byakuya membuang mukanya kesisi lain, seolah ada rasa yg berkecambuk di dalam dirinya.

"Kalian berdua adalah satu seperti yg sudah di takdirkan, jika aku boleh memilih aku akan melindungi kalian berdua" Suara itu bertambah serak dan dalam.

Sora tersenyum tipis meremehkan, di mainkannya surai kehitaman itu di sela jarinya.

"Sayangnya, Akulah yg akan membuat kau memilih siapa diantara kami yang kau lindungi"

Bibir kemerahan itu mendarat dipipi Byakuya mengecup selintas dan bersama hembusan angin tubuh itu melesat dengan cepat dan menghilang di lebatnya hutan.

Pandangan Byakuya tampak kosong tubuhnya yg tinggi dan tegap hanya mematung, Dia tidak punya pilihan lain.

'Itu artinya aku akan menjadi musuhmu'

.

.

.

.

Byakuya Mansion at 05:00 PM.

Para pelayan di mansion besar itu tampak bergegas menyiapkan makanan untuk santap malam di Gazebo Miru yg terletak di tengah pekarangan. Setiap pelayan mulai membersihkan tempat yg dikelilingi kolam bening dan bungan warna-warni disetiap sisi jalan menuju Gazebo itu. Gemericik terdengar dari air terjun buatan tak jauh dari Gazebo yg didominasi warna putih yg semakin menambah tenang senja di mansion itu.

Dari arah pintu utama muncullah gadis berambut hitam dengan name tag "Rukia Kuchiki" di dadanya. Ia tidak memperdulikan lalu lalang para pelayan yg berjalan kesana kemari membawa piring,mangkuk dan sebagainya yg tampak kerepotan. Ia langsung berhenti saat melihat sosok yg paling harus ia kasari sedang duduk di pinggir lantai kayu, Gadis itu tampak menyadari kehadiran Rukia tidak jauh darinya segera berdiri dan menyapa dengan canggung,

"Selamat sore,Rukia~san!"

Rukia merasa bersalah saat gadis pendiam itu ketakutan melihatnya, tapi apa boleh buat ia memang harus menjaga jarak untuk kebaikan gadis itu sendiri. Identitas mereka tidak boleh diketahui terutama oleh sang 'putri' didepannya itu.

"Jangan ganggu sore melelahkanku dengan sapaan bodohmu anak pungut" kembali ia harus melontarkan sambaran pedas untuk Orihime, seraya melenggang pergi menuju kamarnya yg terletak paling ujung.

Ia selalu merasa sangat kejam dengan tindakan dan kata-katanya, dulu saat ayahnya membawa pulang Orihime ia sangat senang karena ia memang ingin punya teman yg seusianya tapi saat umurnya 10 tahun ia dan kakaknya diperintah oleh ayahnya untuk menjauhkan Orihime dari hal yg berhubungan dengan Soul Society dan menjaganya dengan baik. Dan akhirnya ia memilih untuk menjaga Orihime dengan sikap acuh tak acuh bahkan seolah mereka tidak saling mengenal padahal mereka sekelas pada setiap sesi ajar kampus.

Rukia menghela nafas berat dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas kasur,

'sampai kapan ini akan terus berjalan?'

'Setidaknya Byakuya Nii~san bisa dengan mudah menunjukkan rasa sayangnya pada Orihime'

Ditempat lain...

"Nona Inoe" seorang pelayan menyadarkan Orihime dari lamunannya.

"Eh,Satomi~san. Ada apa?" ucap Orihime cepat-cepat...

Pelayan itu tersenyum ramah, " Saya sudah menyiapkan air panas untuk anda Inoe~sama. Silahkan ke paviliun Gaizo"

"Oh ya...? Te-rima kasih Satomi~san." Ucap Orihime agak linglung

Pelayan setengah baya itu tampak mengerti,

"Anda tadi menyuruh saya untuk menyiapkan kolam di paviliun untuk berendam"

Jelasnya sabar...

Orihime tersenyum lembut akan kebodohannya yg cepat lupa,

"ah Baiklah, Sekali lagi terima kasih"

Pelayan itu mengangguk, "Sama-sama Inoe~sama"

Orihime melangkah pelan menuju paviliun Gaizo, Pikirannya masih melayang ke tempat lain. Tanpa ia sadari malam sudah merangkak naik dan langit mulai gelap saat ia mulai melolosi pakaiannya di pinggir kolan air panas kecil di paviliun yg jarang digunakan itu.

Ia mengernyit saat air panas itu mulai menyentuh tubuhnya. Orihime menyandarkan tubuhnya kepinggir kolam ia selau berendam disana saat pikirannya benar-benar suntuk dan alasan kedua adalah tempat itu sepi dan alami.

Kolam air panas di Paviliun Gaizo adalah satu-satunya kolam di Mansion Byakuya yg paling jarang dipakai, kolam itu hanya dikelilingi tembok tinggi dan padang rumput yg mengesankan agar tempat itu jadi lebih luas. Orihime memang tidak suka bebisingan, ia lebih suka tempat tenang dan menyendiri.

Di tempat itu ia bisa melihat bulan dan bintang yg sangat indah di malam yg tenang, mengagumi kelap-kelipnya dan mengistirahatkan pikiran untuk sejenak. Tidak akan ada pelayan yg masuk maupun mengganggunya disaat ia berada di tempat itu, bahkan kakak angkatnya sendiri. Seolah mereka sudah tau meski ia tidak mengatakan apapun.

Orihime menghela nafas lagi, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya lebih nyaman dan matanya mulai terpejam.

'Kami~sama, kenapa aku selalu membuat Rukia~san marah'

'Apa salahku ? Dulu Rukia~san sangat baik padaku, tapi kenapa sikapnya berubah menjadi sangat kasar ?'

Kolam itu ada dalam keremangan hanya ada sorot lampu dari sudut ruangan di sisi Orihime yg menyala, saat Orihime sedang menikmati ketenangan itu indra pendengarannya menangkap langkah kaki memasuki kolam renang tapi ia pikir itu salah satu pelayannya.

"Satomi~san sudah waktunya makan malam ya?"

Riakan air yg makin mendekat ke arahnya,

"Satomi~san ?"

Karena tidak ada jawaban Orihime membuka matanya, ia melihat seseorang secara samar mendekatinya karena minimnya penerangan.

"Satomi~san ? Apa itu anda?"

Lagi lagi tidak ada jawaban.

Orihime mulai panik, 'Jangan-jangan itu hantu!'

Ia sudak akan naik ke atas kolam saat sosok itu sudah benar-benar dekat dengannya...

 **Grebb...**

Tangannya di tahan dengan cengkraman kuat...

Gadis itu pun menjerit,

 **Hyaaaa...**

.

.

.

.

======*T*B*C*=====

Hohoho...

Kuputuskan untuk meneruskan fic ini karena emang mudah mengalirkan ceritanya...

Atas reviem minna~san semua Trima Kasih...

Semoga yg ini juga tidak mengecewakan...

Hehe...

As Always...

Read and Review...

Keep Fighting Minna...


	3. Chapter 3

**Hai Minna~san semua...**

 **Terima kasih buat yg ngikutin klanjutan fic ini...**

 **Chappy ini Noe~Chan persembahkan buat kalian semua...**

 **Chapter 3 is UP...**

 **Selamat Membaca** **Dan Jangan LUPA Review** **...**

" **A CHOOSE & A PLEASURE" © **_**NoeruhiKarachou**_

 **Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

 **Pairing : Orihime Inoe x Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning : OC,OOC ,NC-21, AU,Gaje,Miss Tipo,Ejaan tidak Sesuai EYD,**

 **Genderswitch,Monster/Espada,lime/lemon.**

 **Anak kecil Silahkan tekan Kembali, Hanya Untuk 21+...**

 **Kalau nekat baca dosa di tanggung sendiri...**

 ***Chapter 3 , Night in Onsen**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Byakuya duduk di ruangan kerjanya dengan sebuah buku tua yg tampak usang di atas mejanya. Ia menatapi buku itu lama seolah tak percaya, ia mengenyit saat buku itu tiba-tiba saja mengeluarkan goresan api dan goresan itu membentuk kata 'Menjauh' yg menyala-nyala.

'Dia ada di sekitar sini dan dia juga tau buku ini ada padaku'

Tapi yg membuat ia bingung dari mana Orihime mendapatkan segel Espada milik Grimmjow ?

Dan bagaimana Grimmjow bisa menyentuh Orihime semuda itu ?

Byakuya menemukan buku mirip komik itu di dalam kamar Orihime pagi ini saat ia ingin membuat sebuah segel pelindung baru di kamar itu. Ia hampir tidak mempercayai pandangannya sendiri saat melihat benda itu tergeletak rapi di atas buku pelajaran gadis itu.

'Orihime bahkan tidak bicara apapun padaku'

Tapi jika dipikir lagi, Orihime memang jarang bicara padanya. Orihime lebih suka memendam perasaannya dan tersenyum seolah tidak terjadi apapun.

Mata Byakuya terpejam, jam disisi ruangan hampir menunjuk pukul 6 petang.

Entah kenapa ia merasa semua yg terjadi sudah benar,

'Hanya Grimmjow yg bisa menandingi kekuatan Sora!'

'Dan sekta Espada bukanlah ancaman bagi Orihime, mereka justru bisa mengamankan posisi Orihime dari Sora'

Tapi melihat sikap Sora yg belum melakukan apapun seolah menunggu sesuatu, Byakuya menjadi curiga Sora ingin memanfaatkan kedekatan keduanya dan menyerang Orihime disaat tertentu.

Gadis itu terlalu berambisi sehingga tidak mungkin ia menyerah begitu saja mengingat reaksinya saat mereka bertemu.

'Apa yg kau tunggu Sora'

Mata itu terbuka dengan cepat,

Ini seperti menunggu bom waktu yg siap meledak kapanpun.

'Semoga aku bisa mengetahuinya sebelum semuanya terjadi'

Ya, Semoga...

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

Pintu kamarnya diketuk seseorang,

Byakuya menegakkan tubuhnya dan menjawab pelan.

"Masuklah"

Tampak seorang pelayang berambut ungu panjang dikuncir memasuki ruangan, Byakuya langsung mengernyit karena ia tak mengenal pelayan yg satu itu.

Pelayan itu tampak berdiri dengan canggung di depannya dengan tangan sibuk menarik turun roknya yg kependekan seolah tak nyaman.

"Siapa Kau?" Tanyanya kemudian setelah selesai mengamati gadis didepannya itu.

Gadis itu menunduk dalam menghindari tatapan Byakuya yg mengintimidasi.

"M-maaf Byakuya~sama, Saya disuruh Satomi baa~san untuk memberitahu anda bahwa sekarang waktunya makan malam"

Byakuya tersenyum tipis mencurigakan, serayah memasang wajah dingin kembali.

"Aku bertanya namamu?"

"Aku sudah tau ini waktunya makan malam"

Gadis itu memandang sejenak ke arah Byakuya dengan mata membeliak takut dan menunduk lagi.

"Y-Yoruichi Shihoin, nama saya Yoruichi Shihoin"

Gadis berkulit kecoklatan dengan tubuh ramping itu menggigit bibirnya lebih gugup saat tuannya itu menyuruhnya mendekat.

Byakuya tetap pada posisinya saat kaki jenjang itu melangkah mendekat ke arahnya. Entak kenapa ia merasa ada sesuatu yg menarik pada diri Yoruichi. Dan hal pertama yg ada dipikirannya saat melihat gadis itu dengan pakaian maid adalah Seksi, Mengundang dan Manis.

"Iya, Byakuya~sama. Ada yg bisa saya bantu untuk anda?" Ucap gadis itu saat sudah ada beberapa meter dari Byakuya.

"Siapkan baju bersih!" Ucapnya kemudian

"Dan bersiaplah jadi pelayan pribadi untukku Yoruichi"

Tekannya pada setiap kata.

Yoruichi mengangguk dengan muka tidak mengerti.

'Pelayan pribadi ?'

Tapi ia berencana bertanya pada Satomi~san saja.

Gadis itu melangkah menuju lemari pakaian yg ada di sisi kanan ranjang. Ia mengambil celana santai dan kaos hitam karena tidak ada jadwal keluar malam ini di daftar kegiatan tuannya itu. Namun ia harus mengkonfirmasi pilihannya pada sang empunya, Saat ia berbalik ke arah Byakuya duduk nafasnya berhenti sesaat. Sesosok tubuh tinggi menjulang sudah berdiri di depan matanya, entah sejak kapan tuannya itu ada disitu.

'Kami~sama...'

Byakuya menatap pelayannya yg tingginya hanya sebatas pundaknya itu. Pipi gadis itu tampak bersemu saat ia berada tepat beberapa senti dari tubuhnya, dengan gerakan perlahan ia melepas kemeja kantor yg masih melekat ditubuhnya didepan mata Yoruichi.

"Handuk" Desisnya.

Gadis itu masih mematung dengan wajah semerah tomat saat menatap bingkaian dada dan perut sixpack didepan matanya.

Byakuya tersenyum senang, Entah kenapa ia ingin menggoda gadis itu. Meski biasanya ia sangat tegas dan acuh tak acuh tapi ia merasakan gairah tersendiri saat melihat gadis itu salah tingkah.

"eh, ya s-saya ambilkan Byakuya~san" Gadis itu secepat kilat menghindari pemandangan seksi di depannya dan mengambil handuk baru dilemari pakaian. Hatinya masih berdebar kencang ditambah ruam kemerahan yg masih belum meninggalkan wajahnya.

Yoruichi berjinjit untuk meraih handuk yg ada di rak paling atas, tapi berulang kali ia gagal meraihnya. Saat ia berjinjit lagi sebuah tangan merangkul pinggulnya dan mengangkatnya lebih tinggi.

Yoruichi nyaris terpekik,

"Hyaa..." ia melihat Byakuya merangkul erat pinggulnya.

"B-Byakuya~sama" bahkan punggungnya bisa merasakan otot-otot dada dan perut Byakuya.

"Cepat ambil handuknya!" Byakuya menyerigai pinggul itu sangat pas di rangkulannya tidak gemuk maupun kurus.

Tanpa banyak bertanya lagi Yoruichi segera meraih handuk itu. Byakuya langsung menurunkan tubuh itu dan perlahan melepas rangkulannya.

"Terima Kasih" Ucap gadis itu sambil menunduk dalam dan ia cepat-cepat beranjak dari himpitan Byakuya dan berlari keluar ruangan.

Byakuya hampir tertawa saat melihat badan itu berlari dengan muka yg merah padam seolah ingin cepat-cepat menghindarinya.

'Menarik!'

"Sepertinya aku tidak akan bosan lagi berada dirumah" Gumamnya pelan dan beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara desahan terdengar sangat jelas dari kolan air panas di paviliun Gaizo, Bahkan suara kecipak basah turut mewarnai senja yg baru saja berganti malam. Tampak seorang pria berambut biru dan seorang wanita berambut oranye kecoklatan sedang melakukan sesuatu di dalam kolam yg mengepulkan uap panas yg menambah keras erangan dan dengusan keduanya.

Si wanita tampak terhimpit diantara tepian kolam dan sang laki-laki yg masih sibuk memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya di belakang si wanita.

"Ouh...ahh..ahh...Grimmjow disana sangat penuh egh..." Erang si wanita seolah hendak mengatakan bahwa lubangnya sudah tidak bisa menampung sperma lebih banyak lagi.

Tubuh si wanita tampak menggeliat mengikuti tusukan sang pria. Tangan pria itu lebih keras meremas benda menggantung di dada si wanita saat miliknya mulai berkedut-kedut hendak menyemprotkan benih lebih banyak di rahim si wanita yg makin keras mendesahkan namanya.

"Masih se-dikit la-gi dan a-ku akan mengakhirinya"

Air di dalam kolam itu turut beriak tajam mengikuti gerakan keduanya. Orihime melirik jam di diding yg sedikit lagi menunjuk pukul 6 malam, ia mulai panik tapi Grimmjow menolak bujukannya untuk mengakhirinya dan tetap menusuknya dari belakang dengan tanpa ampun.

'Kami~sama sebentar lagi pasti akan ada pelayan yg datang untuk memberi tahukan waktu makan malam'

'Bagaimana ini?' Orihime panik bercampur desah...

Orihime masih melengguh saat tiba-tiba suara Satomi mulai memanggilnya dari luar bilik kolam.

Sekuatnya ia langsung menahan desahannya,

"Inoe~sama, sudah waktunya makan malam" ucap sang pelayan agak keras.

'Satomi~san!'Orihime nyaris melonjak atas panggilan itu.

'SIAL'...

Orihime menggigit bibirnya lebih keras saat tusukan dan remasan didadanya makin gencar, sedangkan Grimmjow seolah biasa saja malah ia berniat menggoda wanitanya itu,

"Hek, ouw..." tubuh Orihime semakin terhuyun-huyun, saat Grimmjow mengangkat pinggulnya lebih merapat ke pinggul Grimmjow serta menahan pahanya untuk mengangkang lebih lebar.

Orihime langsung berpegangan pada pinggir kolam.

"agh, S-Sa-tomi ~san, A-ku Agh... ak-kan segera ke-sa-na" susah payah ia mengatakan hal itu saat kejantanan Grimmjow masih mengaduk-ngaduk lubangnya yg semakin sensitif.

"Baju ganti anda ada di loker biasa" beritahu Satomi dengan suara yg agak curiga,

"B-baiklah!" muka Orihime penuh keringat saat Grimmjow mengangkatnya keluar dari kolam dan menghajar lubangnya lagi tanpa sedetikpun melepaskan kejantanannya dari sana.

"Kalau begitu saya pergi" Ucap Satomi dengan kalimat yg terdengan aneh...

Terdengar derap langkah meninggalkan paviliun itu, Orihime langsung mengeluarkan desahannya yg sudah ia tahan...

"Ahhh,,,Oh,,,ah,,,ah,,,,agh" Ia lega tidak ketahuan melakukan hal senonoh ditempat itu.

Saat kejantanan itu semakin berkedut Grimmjow langsung memberi tusukan penuh dan disambut remasan lebih kencang dari dinding kewanitaan Orihime. Keduanya melengguh panjang bersamaan datangnya rasa hangat dan kepuasan yg luar biasa di malam itu.

Setelah lama mengatur nafas Grimmjow mencabut kejantanannya perlahan dan keluarlah lelehan benihnya dari vagina Orihime bercampur cairan Orgasme wanitanya itu.

Ia sangat puas, mengetahui rahim Orihime telah dipenuhi benih-benihnya. Perlahan ia menggendong tubuh polos Orihime kembali memasuki kolam air panas, Grimmjow duduk dan merebahkan Orihime yg masih kelelahan di pangkuannya.

Tubuh keduannya terendang air, Orihime tampak mengatur nafasnya sambil memandang kosong bintang-bintang di langit.

'Sangat tenang'

Ia merasa bisa hidup seratus tahun lamanya saat ia bersama Grimmjow.

"Hhhh...Ku kira Grimmjow~san hantu tadi" Gumam Orihime pelan...

"Aku hanya senang menggodamu,sayang" Grimmjow mengeratkan pelukannya dan menaruh kepalanya di pundak Orihime.

"Hemm...Aku harus beradaptasi kalau begitu" Jawabnya dengan senyum mengembang...

Orihime selalu merasa ia sudah terikat dengan Grimmjow bahkan sejak pertama bertemu. Entah bagaimana dan kenapa tubuhnya selalu tidak bisa menolak apapun yg ditawarkan oleh raga sempurna itu.

Meski Grimmjow memiliki sikap mesum yg tidak ketulungan. Hahhhh, dia bisa apa? Untuk yg satu itu dia harus menjinakkannya pelan-pelan...

"Jangan pernah berpikir untuk bisa merubah sifatku, Karena aku bisa menjadi lebih dari yg kau duga sayangku"

Hekk... 'Aku lupa dia bisa membaca pikiranku'

"Makannya jangan berpikir macam-macam" Grimmjow tersenyum tipis

"Bisakan kau menganggap kau tidak tau apa-apa Grimmjow~san" muka Orihime langsung cemberut.

"Dan bisakah kau tidak memanggilku dengan embel-embel ~san, aku terdengar seperti majikan atau kekek-kakek saat kau memanggilku begitu"

Muka Orihime semakin cemberut,

'Kau memang sudah kakek-kakek' Orihime menatap Grimmjow kesal tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Aku bukan kakek-kakek!" Grimmjow masih menjawab tenang.

Orihime mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tetap memandang Grimmjow intens.

'Berapa umurmu?'

Muka Grimmjow langsung mengkerut,

'Sial perrtanyaan macam apa itu'

'Kenapa tidak menjawab ?'Orihime semakin menekan.

"Berhenti berbicara dipikiranmu Orihime dan kau harus secepatnya berkumpul untuk makan malam"

Tubuh itu langsung menegak dengan ekpresi tegang,

"Aku lupa!"

Tubuh Orihime langsung bergegas dan melesat ke ruang ganti diiringi gedebak-gedebuk terburu-buru.

Sedangkan Grimmjow hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan calon istrinya itu,

'Yah...Setidaknya kali ini aku selamat'

.

.

.

.

.

Jamuan makan malam di kediaman itu berlangsung tenang tidak ada seseorangpun yg ingin angkat bicara untuk memecah keheningan. Baru setelah semua orang dimeja itu selesai menyantap jamuan Byakuya menggumamkan sesuatu yg entah kenapa berarti mutlak.

"Mulai besok jangan pulang lebih dari jam 5 sore, ini berlaku untuk siapapun yg ada dirumah ini"

Ucapnya tegas.

"B-baik Byakuya Ni~san" saut Orihime.

Orihime melirih sejenak saudara angkatnya yg tampak tenang-tenang saja. Tidak ada bantahan maupun protes, tidak biasanya Rukia menerima begitu saja. Dia malah asik menikmati tehnya yg masih mengepul-ngepul,

"Orihime, kau harus berusaha menjaga dirimu baik-baik." Setidaknya saat Byakuya atau Grimmjow tidak ada disisihnya

"Ahh...Aku, Kenapa Ni~san?" Balas Orihime bingung.

"Ni~san tidak biasa menjagamu setiap saat bukan? Jadi menjauhlah dari hal yg berbahaya"

Kepala oranye kecoklatan itu mengangguk-ngangguk patuh,

"Baik Ni~san"

Byakuya melirik adiknya yg nampak cuek dan tidak mendengarkan omongannya. Ia langsung menghadiahi kepala Rukia dengan sebuah jitakkan yg sukses membuat si pemilik mengaduh,

"Baka Aniki!" Umpatnya, "Berhenti menggangguku!" Rukia mengelus kepalanya yg nyeri.

"Ku kira kau tidur Ruki~Chan, dan tidak mendengarkan Anikimu ini" Byakuya mendengus menahan tawa melihat raut muka setan Rukia.

"Aku punya telinga Baka" Rukia langsung membanting cangkirnya di atas meja,

"Dan jangan panggil aku dengan gaya menjijikkan seperti itu"

Orihime tersenyum kecil, ia senang melihat kakak beradik itu saling menunjukkan kasih sayangnya dengan bertengkar,

"Kenapa memangnya jika aku memanggilmu Ruki~Chan? Kau mau marah tentu aku semakin senang, kau diam aku juga menghargainya" Byakuya semakin menantang adiknya itu.

"Aniki menyebalkan, Jangan harap ada pesta di ulang tahunmu nanti aku tidak sudi merancangnya"

Balas Rukia sengit.

"Ahh...Aku akan minta tolong Orihime~Chan saja, Hime pasti mau membantuku kan?"

Byakuya langsung memasang tampang memelas ke arah Orihime.

"Oh...Ya, Tentu Ni~san" Gumam Orihime lirih takut Rukia marah.

Byakuya langsung menyerigai senang,

"Dasar Aniki sialan" Rukia langsung kembali ke kamarnya dengan mencak-mencak seperti anak kecil.

Orihime tampak tegang, sementara Byakuya menatap penuh kemenangan sambil menahan tawa.

"Rukia~san pasti marah Ni~san"

Byakuya mengibaskan tangannya,

"Biar saja, Aku yg tanggung jawab. Besokkan hari ulang tahunnya"

"Astaga, Ni~san berniat mengerjai Rukia~san?"

Byakuya menganggukkan kepalanya,

"Ini balasan karena dihari jadiku kemarin dia mengundang orang menjijikan itu"

Kepalanya hampir pecah saat ia mengingat kejadian memalukan itu.

"Ni~san sudah membelikan Rukia~san kado?" Orihime tampak berharap kalau Byakuya menjawab belum, karena dia belum menyiapkan kado apapun untuk Rukia.

"Belum! Bagaimana kalow besok kau ijin saja, kita cari kado bersama Hime" Ajak Byakuya...

"Baik Ni~san" Senyum cerah Orihime langsung berkembang.

.

.

.

.

.

Semua sudah terlelap di Mansion Byakuya,

Hanya suara orchestra malam dari para serangga yg masih mengalun merdu mendendangkan malam tenang. Langit malam yg cerah tiba-tiba saja membentuk gumpalan awan gelap dengan kilat-kilat yg menjilat-jilat.

Orihime telah tertidur lelap karena aktivitasnya bersama Grimmjow yg benar-benar melelahkan. Gadis itu masih nyaman dengan berkungkung selimut, menjaga tubuhnya tetap hangat. Angin di luar berhembus tidak wajar sampai kaca kamar Orihime bergetar seolah ada gempa,

Atau, mungkinkah...

Seseorang ingin membobol kamar itu ?

Ada kilatan keemasan si setiap sudut kamar itu berbentuk tulisan yg membentuk mantra khusus, Kilatan itu berubah membakar segel-segel pelindung itu dan jendela besar itu terbuka dengan keras diiringi seseorang berkaki telanjang menerobos kedalam kamar Orihime.

Sayap hitam dipunggungnya mengepak-ngepak jahat, menyapu barang-barang di kamar itu. Anehnya meskipun suara seberisik itu Orihime tetap terlelap tanpa terusik sedikitpun.

Sosok itu menyerigai saat melihat tanda bebiruan di leher belakang Orihime yg bersinar,

"Ck...Ck...Ck..." Tangan itu mencoba untuk menyentuh tanda itu tapi justru sosok itu memekik kesakitan dengan tangan terbakar hingga ruam hitam mengepul.

"Berengsek kau Grimmjow!" Ruam terbakar itu sembuh dengan sendirinya.

"Hem, sepertinya kunjunganku sudah di ketahui, heh, Adik kesayanganku ini sampai dibuat tidur begini, haha..." Sora memandang Orihime menggerikan dengan senyum dibuat-buat.

"Oh ayo lah adikku yg manis, kakakmu ini hanya ingin sedikit saja menggores kulit indahmu itu dengan ujung pisau ini" Sora membawa pisau kecil dengan ukiran kuno yg ujungnya sangat runcing. Dengan ujung runcing itu ia menyingkirkan selimut tebal itu dari lengan Orihime.

"Aku ingin bermain denganmu Orihime JAHANAM" Bisik Sora penuh emosi,

Saat ujung itu mulai menggores kulit Orihime, Pintu kamar itu langsung didobrak,

.

.

 **BRAKK...**

.

.

Dan muncullah Rukia Kuchiki yang menggenggam panah dengan busur emas yg diarahkan langsung ke leher Sora.

Sora yg melihat Rukia menegakkan tubuhnya kembali, menjauhkan pisau itu dari Orihime lalu mendengus menahan tawa,

"Lihatlah siapa yg datang!" Dengan gerakan perlahan Sora menjilat ujung pisau yg ternoda darah Orihime di depan Rukia, seolah tidah menghiraukan pandangan jijik gadis itu.

Rukia melirik lengan Orihime sejenak, Tampak darah mulai merembes dari goresan yg cukup lebar itu. Raut wajah Orihime sangat tampak menahan sakit meski tubuhnya diam dan matanya terpejam.

Rukia hanya menatap Sora dingin tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Si munafik yg sok jahat" Gumam Sora.

"Hem kasihan sekali bukan adikku ini, orang yg jahat untuk melindunginya dan orang yg ingin membunuhnya tidak bisa menyentuhnya, Benar-benar kasian."

Rukia mengawasi aksi orang gila itu sambil tetap menyiagakan ujung panahnya ke arah Sora.

"Adik Byakuya yg menyebalkan, Bagaimana kalau..."

Sora menatap tajam mata Rukia.

"Kita bersenang-senang sejenak"

Dalam sekejap tekanan roh di sekitar Sora meninggi, Perut Rukia mual ia tak terbiasa berada di atmosfir roh setinggi ini.

Dan dalam kelengahan yg ada. Tiba-tiba saja Sora sudah ada di belakang Rukia dengan pisau yg menancap separuh dilengan Rukia.

'Sejak kapan dia ada disitu' Pikir Rukia.

"Ugh..." Rukia menjauh dari Sora sambil mencabut pisau itu dan menekan luka itu agar tidak terjadi pendarahan besar.

"Byakuya mengirim penjaga yg lemah!" Desah Sora...

"Bahkan kau tidak bisa menahan tekanan rohku, Tapi mencoba menghunuskan panah ke arahku"

Rukia tetap diam, Tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak.

'Terlalu banyak darah yg keluar, Sial!'

"Bukan, Khusus pisau yg aku gunakan padamu...ku bubuhi sedikit racun" Ucap Sora dengan serigai

Mata Rukia terbelalak, tapi tangannya tetap mengarahkan panahnya ke arah Sora.

"Kau memang licik,Sora" Desisnya.

"Sekarang aku akan menghitung, dan kau pasti roboh kurang dari 5 detik dari sekarang"

Rukia mulai panik,

'Bagaimana dengan Orihime'

" **Satu"** Ucap Sora sambil mendekati Orihime.

"Permainan yg menyenangkan bukan"

"Jangan mendekat!" Perintah Rukia dengan nafas tersegal mungkin racun itu sudah sampai di jantungnya.

" **Dua!"** Bisik Sora dengan senyum kemenangan.

Ia menyingkap selimut Orihime dan mencengkeram perut Orihime.

Pandangan Rukia mulai mengabur,

' **Kakak, Orihime**!' ia coba berteriak tapi tidak ada suara yg keluar.

" **Tiga!"** Orihime merintih kesakitan dalam tidurnya.

Sora tampak sangat senang saat melihat raut Orihime.

" **Empat!"** Rukia mencoba untuk mendekat ke arah Orihime.

Tapi untuk bergerak saja ia tidah mampu. Tubuhnya sudah tersungkur di lantai menyaksikan Orihime dalam bahaya.

" **HAHAHA...MATILAH KAU MUNAFIK** "

Saat tangan Sora mulai terbakar dan pandangan Rukia mulai menipis. Tubuh Orihime di lempar kearah dinding yg entah sejak kapan ada potongan botol runcing,

Semua berjalan sangan lambat di mata Rukia saat tubuh Orihime melayang.

'Tidak, Maafkan aku Orihime. Seseorang tolong Orihime, aku berjanji akan baik padanya'

Rukia memejamkan matanya rapat saat terdengar benturan keras...

 **BRUAK...**

Tubuh Rukia sakit dan ia benar-benar tidak berguna, saat kesadarannya hilang sepenuhnya ia menitihkan air matanya untuk Orihime disaat terakhir...

'Apa ini saat aku mati'

'Orihime, maafkan aku'

 **Dan semua terasa hening...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **======*T*B*C*======**

 **WHAAAaaaaaah...**

 **Authornya Upnya kelamaan, Hihi...**

 **Noe~Chan Baru sembuh haha...**

 **Sebenarnya mau up kilat atas permintaannya Koalasabo~san dan Minna~san semua...**

 **Hufft...**

 **Tapi gimana lagi...**

 **Semoga masih diminati...**

 **Arigato Gozaimasu Minna~san...**

 **Read n' Review ya...**

 **Sampai jumpa di Chappy Selanjutnya...**

 **(-_-)#ngantuk...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hai Minna~san semua...**

 **Noe datng setelah sekian lama…**

 **Tapi mungkin gk ada yg menarik di chap ini…..**

 **Chapter** **4** **Noe persembahkan untuk kalian semua…..**

 **Selamat Membaca** **Dan Jangan LUPA Review** **...**

" **A CHOOSE & A PLEASURE" © **_**Noeruhi Karachou**_

 **Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

 **Pairing : Orihime Inoe x Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning : OC,OOC ,NC-21, AU,Gaje,Miss Tipo,Ejaan tidak Sesuai EYD,**

 **Genderswitch,Monster/Espada,lime/lemon.**

 **Anak kecil Silahkan tekan Kembali, Hanya Untuk 21+...**

 **Kalau nekat baca dosa di tanggung sendiri...**

 ***Chapter 4 , Guardian Soul**

Sora mengernyit, ia mundur beberapa langkah saat sebuah kabut putih muncul dan menyelamatkan Orihime dari ujung kematian. Kabut itu membentuk sebuah dinding yg membuat botol itu pecah berkeping-keping seperti sebuah ledakan kecil dan cukup membuat dinding itu jebol, Sementara tubuh Orihime tetap mengawang di udara seolah ada yg memeganginya.

"Siapa kau ?" tanya Sora agak bergetar. Entah kenapa ia seperti mengenali kabut itu.

Kabut itu berubah menjadi sosok wanita cantik yg sangat mirip dengan Orihime, dengan baju putih panjang berbentuk kimono dan rambut oranye kecoklatan yg dibiarkan terurai...

Sora hampir tidak mempercayai indra penglihatannya,

" **Ibu ?"** Panggilnya pelan...Ada keterkejutan disana...

Sosok itu memeluk erat tubuh Orihime, Dan menatap Sora dengan pandangan yg sangat dingin.

"Kau sudah memiliki segalanya Sora, Kenapa kau masih menginginkan sesuatu yg hanya milik Orihime" Ucap sosok itu.

"Tapi Grimmjow dulu adalah calon suamiku,bu" Suara Sora hampir serak.

"Bukankah kau yg menyodorkan adikmu dihari pernikahan" Desis sosok itu. "Seharusnya kau tau altar Heksarin adalah tempat pengikatan jiwa, Tapi kau malah menyuruh Orihime duduk di sana bersama Grimmjow" Suara itu mulai mengejek.

"Kau terlalu egois untuk menukar kekuatanmu dengan menikahi Grimmjow, Kau takut jika Orihime mengambil posisimu sebagai putri mahkota" Sosok itu berbicara agak lantang...

Sora meneguk ludahnya. Tiba-tiba saja kejadian beratus-ratus tahun lalu muncul di ingatanya.

 **Flashback...**

Orihime diam saja saat kakaknya menyuruhnya memakai baju pengantin dihari itu, Orihime kira itu adalah baju khusus yg disiapkan kakaknya untuk menghadiri acara pernikahan yg dibuat sederhana.

Sora terlihat menyerigai di belakang Orihime yg sedang dirias, ia senang menemukan cara agar kekuatannya tidak hilang dan dapat memiliki Grimmjow dengan seutuhnya. Semula ia sangat resah karena kutukan yg tidak sengaja ia baca mengenai pernikahan kaum Espada dan roh Soul Society yg ternyata dapat membuat kekuatannya hilang. Ia juga sangat cemburu pada Orihime yg memiliki tekanan roh lebih tinggi darinya, dan Sora memang berencana untuk mengorbankan Orihime.

'Jika Orihime sudah tidak memiliki kekuatan lagi maka aku akan menguasai tahta' Pikir Sora.

Saat Orihime selesai dirias ia dengan senyum cerianya bertanya pada kakaknya,

"Nee~Chan Terima kasih atas bajunya, Apa aku kelihatan cantik ?"

Sora menyerigai dengan senyum yg dibuat-buat. Ia menurunkan tudung dikepala Orihime agar menutupi wajahnya.

"Kau sangat cantik Orihime"

Namun kemudian dahi gadis itu mengkerut,

"Kenapa kakak tidak bersiap-siap ?" Tanya Orihime.

Sora tersenyum tipis, "Aku sebentar lagi akan bersiap-siap, Kau pergi saja duluan"

'Dan kau akan menggantikanku'

"Baik Ne~Chan" Orihime mengangguk patuh dan keluar dari ruangan itu, Tapi di depan pintu sudah berdiri beberapa pelayan yg menatap Orihime tajam.

Orihime tampak bingung saat para pelayan itu menggiringnya menuju keaula pernikahan dimana terdapat sebuah altar keramat berbentuk segi enam yg biasa disebut altar Heksarin. Orihime lebih bingung lagi saat ia didudukkan dialtar itu dengan seorang pria. Seluruh mata tamu diruangan itu tertuju ke arahnya,

'Ada apa ini, kenapa aku duduk disini ?' Orihime mulai tidak nyaman duduk disana ia merasa akan ada sesuatu yg buruk menimpa dirinya. Ia menengok ke arah ibu dan ayahnya yg duduk di sisi lain ia mencoba memanggilnya tapi mulutnya seolah terkunci rapat.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menggenggam erat tangan Orihime dan berbisik lirih.

"Jangan gugup Inoe, Aku bersamamu"

Orihime terlihat mematung mendengar kata-kata pria itu dan sekali lagi terpesona oleh serigai dibibir itu, dan adegan itu tidak luput dari pantauan Sora. Ia menatap tidak suka pada kemesraan Orihime dan calon Suaminya.

'Sedikit lagi dan aku akan mengambil tempatku kembali'

Pendeta mulai memberi wejangan pada kedua mempelai, Orihime tidak mengerti sama sekali rapalan berbisik itu ia ingin secepatnya pergi dari situ.

'Apa yg sebenarnya terjadi, Ini kan hari pernikahan kakak kenapa kakak tidak datang juga' pikirnya

Saat pendeta selesai merapal sesuatu, Tiba-tiba tubuh Orihime bersinar kehijauan. Raja dan Ratu seketika tercengang melihat tekanan roh yg menguar dari tubuh pengantin wanita. Sang Ratu Inoe terlihat mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan dan menemukan aura kemerahan pada wanita bertudung disudut ruangan yg dipenuhi para undangan. Ratu Inoe segera kearah wanita bertudung itu dan menyingkap tudungnya dan alangkah terkejutnya sang Ratu ternyata itu memang putri sulungnya.

"Sora !" Ratu Inoe hampir tidak percaya saat Sora malah menyerigai. "Kau ?"...

Raja yg mengetahui yg berada di altar adalah anak bungsunya segera menghentikan upacara itu namun sudah terlambat, Aura roh Orihime sudah terserap seluruhnya ke altar itu mata keperakan Orihime berubah menjadi keemasan. Grimmjow yg melihat perubahan itu memeluk tubuh Orihime yg kesakitan, Sudut mata itu tergenang...

"Kau kenapa Inoe ?" Grimmjow mulai panik saat tubuh Orihime semakin lemah.

Ia membuka tudung itu dan itu memang gadis yg sama dengan seseorang yg ia lihat di kuil Sanmi. Saat Orihime sudah diujung mautnya, Seseorang pengawal terlihat mendekati tubuh Orihime dan memberi Orihime beberapa tetes cairan berwarna keunguan. Tubuh Orihime menyusut dari tubuhnya berusia 17 tahun ke tubuh berumur 5 tahun...

"Hanya ini cara menyelamatkan Putri Orihime" Jawab pengawal itu...

Ratu menampar Sora dengan keras, sementara sang raja mendekati putrinya yg tampak tidak bergerak. Tangan sang raja terulur menyentuh tangan mungil Orihime, asap-asap putih membiaskan tubuh sang raja dan masuk ketubuh Orihime.

"Kuchiki ku titipkan Orihime padamu" Ucap sang raja pada pengawal itu.

Dan dibalas sebuah anggukkan,

"Baik Inoe~Sama"

"Dia tidak akan kemana-mana, dia akan hancur bersama kerajaan ini" Desis Sora tidak perduli

Dengan angkuhnya ia berjalan melewati ibunya yg baru saja menamparnya. Ia menuju ke altar tapi sebuah kekuatan tidak membiarkan ia masuk ke altar itu. Raja yang sangat murka menghancurkan kerajaan itu, Sang ratupun ikut memasuki altar bersama sang raja memberi roh kehidupan baru bagi Orihime meski itu artinya mereka harus mengobankan nyawa mereka. Tidak ada waktu untuk menceramahi anak Sulungnya mereka hanya mendesiskan sebuah kutukan sebelum menghilang.

"Hiduplah sendiri selamanya dan jangan harap kau bisa menyakiti Orihime lagi"

Pengawal yg ada di situ, menatap Grimmjow.

"Jika kau benar-benar mencintainya, kau harus menunggu" Ucapnya...

Grimmjow tersenyum pasrah,

"Segel aku, Aku akan menunggu dan Orihime sendiri yg akan membangunkanku"

Pengawal itu tersenyum, Grimmjow mengelus pipi Orihime sejenak dan berlutut didepan pengawal itu.

Perlahan tubuh Grimmjow menguar kebiruan dan masuk ke sebuah buku tua yg dipegang sang pengawal.

"Grimmjow!" Sora mencoba memanggil tapi tidak dihiraukan.

Ia tampak mengernyit marah, 'Seharusnya Grimmjow memilihku'

Altar itu tiba-tiba retak dan seperti cahaya yg jatuh dari langit bersama itu lah tubuh Orihime lenyap bersama sang pengawal.

Sora mendesis lirih, "Kurang ajar kau Orihime, Kenapa semua orang selalu mendukungmu, Berengsek. Kau mengambil ayah dan ibu juga, Aku pasti membunuhmu"

 **End Flasback...**

"Karena itu aku ingin membuat dia merasakan hancur dan sendirian" Senyum di bibir Sora mengembang.

"Target bidikan" Sora membentuk sebuah pistol dengan jari-jarinya dan mengarahkannya tepat kekepala Orihime. **"Doorrrr !"** Desisnya seperti orang gila...

"Kau ternyata sangat menyedihkan" Ucap Sosok itu.

Sora menatap tidak suka,

"Kau juga seorang yg bodoh, hanya demi anak itu kalian meninggalkan aku"

"Ada saatnya kekerasan kepalamu itu, justru akan menghancurkanmu"

"Percayalah"

Tiba-tiba sebuah panah dari balik sosok itu melesat ke arah Sora,

"Berengsek" Ia akan menghindari panah berkilat keemasan itu, Tapi seseorang lain mencengkeram lehernya. Sebuah surai kebiruan berkibar diterpa anging, Sora tiba-tiba membeku ditempat bersama dengan panah itu menancap dipundaknya.

"Lama tidak bertemu wanita picik" Bisik Grimmjow di telinga Sora...

Darah hitam merembes dari luka Sora, Hanya panah emas yg bisa menyakitinya...

"Grimmjow" panggilnya hampir tercekat.

"Itu hadiah atas kebebasanku dan bersatunya aku dengan istriku" Desis Grimjow. Ruam-ruam kehitaman menguar dari tubuh Sora,...

Grimmjow melempar tubuh Sora ke luar dari kamar Orihime, Dan tubuh itu tiba-tiba menguar seperti asap dan menghilang...

"Cih Duplikat" Ia pasti sudah membunuh wanita itu jika sosok itu benar-benar asli...

"Tapi Itu cukup membuatmu kesakitan untuk beberapa hari" Ucap Grimmjow sembari memandang kepulan asap yg mulai memudar. Ia lalu menatap Byakuya yg berlutut di depan sosok sang Ratu Inoe dan iapun ikut berlutut juga,

"Ratu Inoe~Sama, Maaf kami terlambat" Ucap keduanya menunduk dalam...

"Byakuya segera obati Rukia, Grimmjow bawa Orihime ke tempat yg aman untuk sementara" Ucap sosok pelindung itu.

Byakuya mengangguk dan memeriksa keadaan Rukia, Ia melesatkan cahaya kehitaman ke dada Rukia dan dalam sekejap tubuh itu terbangun sambil terbatuk-batuk sembari memuntahkan cairan kehijauan.

"Kau baik-baik saja Rukia ?" Tanya Byakuya.

Gadis itu mulai tenang, "Orihime ?" Bukannya menjawab ia malah bertanya balik...

"Dia baik-baik saja" Saut Byakuya. "Kenapa kau sangat ceroboh sih, Seharusnya kau memberitahuku dulu"

Rukia tersenyum lemah, "Itu artinya kakak menghawatirkan aku"

Sementara Grimmjow terlihat membopong tubuh Orihime dari rengkuhan sosok itu...

"Jaga Orihime, adakalanya kami bahkan tidak bisa menjangkaunya" Sosok itu menguar dan hilang.

Grimmjow memandang wajah Orihime yg terlelap, Ia hampir membahayakan nyawa gadisnya.

"Lusa, aku akan menjemput Orihime untuk tinggal di rumahku" Ucap Grimmjow tanpa menatap pada Byakuya.

"Apa tidak terlalu cepat ?" Byakuya menggendong Rukia yg sepertinya tertidur.

"Justru ini sudah terlalu lama" Balas Grimmjow. "Hanya aku yg bisa membuat wanita itu berlutut dan meminta ampun"

Byakuya terlihat berpikir sejenak, "Baiklah" Sepertinya memang sudah tidak ada waktu lagi untuk bermain-main cepat atau lambat Orihime akan tau jati dirinya.

 **=======**o**======**

Byakuya Mansion Pukul 05:30 **AM** ,

Orihime menggeliat badannya terasa semakin sakit, tapi matanya masih belum terbuka sempurnya. Udara pagi sangat dingin bagai menusuk kulitnya, Tangannya meraba-rabah mencari selimut tapi ia malah memebuka sesuatu seperti tangan yg melingkar di perutnya...

Otaknya masih belum sepenuhnya berjalan, dan saat mata keemasan itu benar-benar terbuka bersama seluruh pikiran ganjil, Orihime langsung melihat kesamping dan **Degh...**

Ia menemukan Grimmjow lah yg ada disana, Orihime terlihat akan bangun tapi saat ia menyadari tubuhnya tidak memakai apa-apa ia segera mengurungkan aksinya dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polosnya.

'Kenapa Grimmjow ada disini ?' ia mulai menyadari itu bukanlah kamarnya, tapi kamar tamu di Pavilliun Gaizo. 'Kenapa aku ada disini ?' bukannya dia kemarin ada di kamarnya lalu bagaimana bisa...

Grimmjow yg mulai terusik dengan gerakan Orihime terpaksa bangun, ia melihat raut wajah Orihime yg seolah bingung...

"Selamat Pagi Orihime" Ucapnya dengan mata yg masih sayu...

Orihime menunjuk-nunjuk Grimmjow,

"K-kenapa Grimmjow~San ada disini ?" tanyanya akhirnya.

"Itu tidak penting, Kau tidak apa-apa kan ?" Grimmjow mengamati raut wajah Orihime.

Sementara Orihime malah mengkerut tidak mengerti kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya...

"Memang aku kenapa ?"

"Ada angin topan dan kamarmu tertimpa pohon tumbang" Dusta Grimmjow enteng.

"Hah..." Orihime melongo seingatnya tidak ada hujan atau angin saat ia akan tidur kemarin malah cuacanya sangat cerah. Lalu kenapa ia tidak terbangun, kejadian sebesar itu.

"Bagaimana kalau Nii~San dan Rukia~San tau Grimmjow~San ada disini ?" Tanya Orihime kuatir.

"Mereka memang sudah tau, Aku bahkah boleh menginap dan tidur denganmu ?" Ucap Grimmjow kalem.

Sekali lagi Orihime terkejut, tapi Grimmjow langsung menariknya merapat dan memeluk Orihime erat. "Kau terlalu banyak berpikir" Tangan Grimmjow mulai meraba dada Orihime di dalam selimut.

 **Egh...**

Satu desahan lolos, Orihime yakin ia tidak akan bisa bertahan lama dengan godaan Grimmjow...

Pucuknya sekarang mulai dipilin, Oh, rasanya ia mulai panas.

"Aku ingin morning sex, Honey" Bisik Grimmjow vulgar.

 **Blush...**

"Tapi Nii~San... Itu..." Grimmjow melumat bibir itu pelan agar Orihime tidak semakin beralasan lagi...

"Itu perintah bukan permintaan" Ucap Grimmjow disela ciuman itu. Tangan Grimmjow membawa jemari lembut Orihime ke juniornya, "Rasakan, ini semua karena dirimu yg terlalu menggoda"

Muka Orihime semakin memerah ia bisa merasakan batang itu sangat keras. Grimmjow menarik Orihime ke pangkuannya, Selimut yg menutupi tubuh telanjang Orihime sudah turun separuh mengekspos dadanya hingga pinggang. Saat sudah ada disana Orihime terdiam sejenak ternyata Grimmjow juga sudah telanjang karena benda keras itu terasa menempel dipantatnya.

Ah, Ini terlalu erotis...

Tubuh langsing putih bersih, payudara penuh bahkan bisa dibilang terlalu besar dengan porsi badan Orihime yg kecil dan wajah yg bersemu merah. Grimmjow mengamati Orihime lekat-lekat, ia sangat memuja gadis itu dan melindungi gadis itu melebihi apapun. Orihime semakin menunduk saat ia ditatap seperti itu,

"Untuk beberapa minggu kau akan menginap dirumahku, aku sudah meminta izin Byakuya" Ucap Grimmjow.

"Untuk apa ?" rasanya Orihime benar-benar tidak percaya Nii~sannya mengizinkan Grimmjow begitu saja. "Apa Nii~San benar-benar mengizinkannya ?" tanya Orihime lebih penasaran sekaligus bingung.

"Aku bilang akan segera menikahimu dan berencana mengenalkanmu dengan keluargaku, sepertinya dia tidak masalah"

"Nii~san tidak menghajarmu karena menginap sekamar denganku itu sudah ganjil, lalu membiarkan aku menginap dirumahmu itu rasanya semakin tidak mungkin" Ucap Orihime mulai curiga.

"Grimmjow~san tidak memanipulasi otak Nii~san kan ?" Tanya Orihime lagi sembari menatap tajam.

"Tidak! Untuk apa" Saut Grimmjow...

Orihime terlihat berpikir, 'Ulang tahun Rukia~san hari ini, Ya semoga semua berjalan lancar dan Nii~san juga tidak kerepotan'

"Hari ini Ulang tahun Rukia~san mungkin mulai besok atau lusa aku baru menginap"

"Baiklah, aku juga akan menginap disini sampai kau pergi bersamaku ke sana" Ucap Grimmjow.

Orihime terlihat mengernyit saat mengelus lengannya, ia mendapati luka yg masih merah memanjang disana, Grimmjow lupa menyembuhkan luka itu.

"Ini pasti luka semalam saat pohon itu menimpa kamarku" Ucap Orihime pada dirinya sendiri.

Grimmjow mengelus lengan yg terluka itu dan luka itu seketika sembuh.

"Kau tidak berusaha menghindar dari morning sex ku kan ?" Tanya Grimmjow.

Orihime mengelus dada Grimmjow dengan wajah menggoda yg dibuat-buat. Ia berencana menggoda Grimmjow lalu lari ke kamar mandi. Saat ia yakin Grimmjow sudah terlena ia bersiap melompat dari atas tubuh Grimmjow dan berlari ke kamar mandi tapi saat ia masih melayang diudara Grimmjow tiba-tiba sudah ada didepannya.

"Kau benar-benar ingin kuhukum ya Orihime"

Orihime bahkan tidak sempat memekik, Grimmjow sudah mencumbunya diatas kasur…..tangab Grimmjow menjamahi apa saja yg bisa ia rabah dan remas…

"Egh…Grimmjow" ia mulai mendesah…..

"Sudah ku bilang aku ingin morning sex" Tuntut Grimmjow ia mulai menyusupkan batangnya kecela vagina Orihime dan…

Blesh…

"Ouhhh….agh…." Ujungnya langsung menabrak pintu rahim Orihime…..

"Kenapa kau masih sangat sempit Shiittt" Umpat Grimmjow…...

Orihime terlihat mengatur nafasnya yg naik turun,

"ah….Grim…mph…." Desahannya dibungkam oleh ciuman menuntut dari Grimmjow, Grimmjow kali ini bermain cepat ia langsung mengocok kejantanannya keras-keras itu karena ia sudah menahannya sejak semalam.

"Orihime aku ingi menikahimu secepatnya" Ucap Grimmjow sembari menjemput kenikmatannya yg tertunda….

Orihime tidak bias berkata lagi ia tiba-tiba mendesah sangat kencang melupakan kalau sekara ia ada di areal rumah, bias saja seseorang mendengar desahannya. Dan benar saja ia menyemburkan sesuatu ke kejantanan Grimmjow yg sepertinya tidak perduli.

Disisi lain ruangan itu seseorang berrambut ungu tiba-tiba tiba saja menjatuhkan keranjang cucian ditangannya, ia sebenarnya bermaksud membatu bibi Satomi mengambil baju kotot Orihime tapi ia malah mendengar desahan dan dengusan khas orang bercinta didepan pintu itu.

"Aku harus bagaimana sekarang ?" tanyanya pada diri nsendiri.

Gadis itu terlihat bingung, ia kemudian berbalik dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke mansion utama tapi langkahnya terhenti saat tiba-tiba ia melihat Byakuya sudah ada tidak jauh darinya sambil melipat tangannya.

"Byakuya~sama" Ucapnya terkejut…..

Byakuya tersenyum tipis, "Kau sepertinya suka menguping ya ?"

"Lagi pula ini bukan tanggung jawabmu" Ucap Byakuya mencoba memojokkan Yoruichi.

Siapa tau ia bias dapat keuntungan…yah, Siapa tau…..

"Saya…..itu….tadi…" Yoruichi mulai panic, sudut matanya mulai menggenang.

"Kau terlalu banyak alasan" Byakuya mendekati Yoruichi lalu menggendong tubuh itu dipundaknya.

"Byakuya~sama" Yoruichi hampir menjerit.

'Kami~sama semoga Byakuya~Sama tidak marah padaku'

Byakuya hanya tersemyum tipis saat Yoruichi tidak berontak malah kelihatan sangat ketakutan.

"Aku butuh kasur baru" Desisnya…

Yoruichi mengernyit, 'Apa ?'

Gadis itu terlihat mulai menyadari sesuatu saat Byakuya menghempaskan tubunya ke ranjangnya. Lalu yg terdengar seperti suara setengah berteriak….

" **Kyaahhhhhhh"**

.

.

.

.

 **======*T*B*C*======**

 **Fyuuuhhhhh…..**

 **Sebenarnya nia fanfic mau aku hentiin sementara karena banyak proyek yg turun tapi jadi kasian sama yg udah nunggu…**

 **Aish,…**

 **Mata Noe udah kayak panda…..**

 **Ditunggu reviewnya ya minna….**

 **JUMPA LAGI DI Chap depan…**

 **:-* ,ja ne…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 is UP...**

 **Spesial Request ByakuyaxYoruichi 90 % Oleh :**

 **saysay**

 **lililala2499**

 **Selamat Membaca Dan Jangan LUPA Review...**

" **A CHOOSE & A PLEASURE" © **_**Noeruhi Karachou**_

 **Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

 **Pairing : Orihime Inoe x Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning : OC,OOC ,NC-21, AU,Gaje,Miss Tipo,Ejaan tidak Sesuai EYD,**

 **Genderswitch,Monster/Espada,lime/lemon.**

 **Anak kecil Silahkan tekan Kembali, Hanya Untuk 21+...**

 **Kalau nekat baca dosa di tanggung sendiri...**

 ***Chapter 5 , Si Ungu dan Tuannya**

Yoruichi menegang saat Byakuya tidur diperutnya sementara badan pria itu ada diantara pahanya yg mengangkang. Pipi itu bersemu merah bersama badannya yg seolah tidak bisa digerakkan….…..

"Bya-kuya~sama ada janji dengan Orihime~san kan ?" Tanya gadis dengan posisi erotis itu saat tubuh yg menindihnya itu bergerak membenahi posisinya, atau mungkin menyamankan posisi kasurnya(?).

"Hm" balas Byakuya masih memejamkan matanya tanpa berniat beranjak.

Yoruichi sangat ingin menjitak kepala hitam itu agar segera menyingkir dari tubuhnya, tapi mengingat status 'tuan' itu ia jadi mengurungkan niatnya. Dari tadi saat ia bertanya selalu hanya gumaman itu saja yg ia dapat dari pria yg sedang menghimpit perutnya itu…..ayolah sudah jam berapa ini ? dia harus ikut menyiapkan pesta ulang tahun nonanya.

"Ulang tahun Rukia~san ?" bisiknya lagi dengan hati-hati berharap Byakuya akan melepaskan dirinya setelahnya….

"Hm" lagi-lagi gumaman tak jelas itu…Kepala Byakuya sedikit dinaikkan dan sukses menyentuh pangkal bawah gunungnya…dan lagi-lagi….

 **Blush….**

Muka Yoruichi bersemu lebih merah dari sebelumnya. Dia merasakan sesuatu yg menggelitik diperutnya dan baru sadar saat kaos maidnya itu sudah tersingkap hingga ke pusarnya. Tangan Byakuyalah pelakunya, dalam diam itu pria yg bergelar Master bisnis itu sedang mencuri kesempatan untuk menjamahi perut rata yg sangat padat itu…dan jangan lupakan dengan sensasi halus dari kulit lembut itu…..

"Aku sudah menyiapkan segalanya jadi kau tak perlu kuatir dengan persiapan" untuk pertama kalinya sejak satu jam yg lalu mulut itu mengatakan sesuatu yg cukup jelas.

Tapi sayangnya tidak cukup jelas bagi Yoruichi yg sedang menegang, perutnya itu mengeras bersama elusan erotis Byakuya yg hampir mencapai pangkal payudaranya. Nafas itu tersendat tapi juga berusaha menyimak…

"An-da bukannya ha-rus membeli kado untuk Rukia~san ?" tangan itu mencengkran sprei lebih erat dan menggigit bibir bawahnya saat kaos maid itu sudah tidak menutup perutnya, sehingga kulit wajah Byakuya menempel agak panas disana. Tubuh itu agak menggeliat saat sesuatu yg basah terseret agak kasar diatas kulit perutnya…..

"ByaAAKUYA~SAMA" Tanpa sadar tangan itu meremas rambut Byakuya yg kelihatan menyerigai.

"Apa ?" Balas Byakuya mencoba menggoda padahal ia sangat tau kenapa namanya dipanggil, tapi ia juga tidak menghentikan aktifitasnya. Yg membuat gadis yg sedang memerah dalam rengkuhannya kembali mengerang tapi juga malu pada saat bersamaan.

Setelahnya Byakuya benar-benar berhenti dari aktifitas jahil dan menatap intens sosok didepannya. Yoruichi malah menutupi mukanya dan berusaha menghindari tatapan itu.

Kembali serigai Byakuya tercipta, ia sangat suka dengan sikap malu gadis dihadapannya ini.

'Benar-benar langkah'

"Kutanya ada apa kau memanggilku ?" suara itu semakin seksi dan serak.

Membuat kuping Yoruichi ikut memerah juga agak panas. Himpitan Byakuya yg semakin merenggang dimanfaatkan tubuh itu untuk mencoba melepaskan diri. Tapi lagi lagi tinta sang raja yg mengalir sangat dekat ditelinganya membuat tubuh itu tidak jadi bergerak.

"Seinchi saja kau beranjak akan kupastikan kau tidak akan keluar dari sini"

Itu bukan hanya perintah biasa tapi sebuah ancaman diiringi desisan yg membuat bulu kuduk Yoruichi meremang. Gadis itu langsung melebar saat Byakuya mengembalikan posisinya seperti semula tapi badan pria itu sudah tidak menghimpit lagi. Yoruichi semakin malu saat pinggulnya di pegang oleh jemari kekar Byakuya. Dan wajah itu kembali tenggelam diperutnya membuat gadis itu kembali meremas sprei kamar itu.

Tanpa sadar mulut itu melengguh,

"Ugh…" saat terpaan nafas hangat dan memburu Byakuya terasa tubuh Yoruichi sedikit menggeliat. Nafas gadis itu terputus-putus karena setiap terpaan dan jilatan diatas perutnya membuat ia lupa aktifitas mengambil atau membuang nafas yg ia lakukan.

Byakuya semakin menyerigai tapi juga merasakan ketenangan setiap kali menghirup bau Yoruichi.

Sejujurnya bau gadis dalam kuasanya ini lebih seperti lithium yg memabukkan dan juga candu yg sangat kuat. Hanya dengan mengelus dan merasakan kulit itu dengan lidahnya saja sudah membuat dia mengeras dan memburu.

Sesuatu yg sangat langkah yg selalu membuat Byakuya tidak bisa diganggu dan berhenti…..

Hampir dua jam ia melakukan itu tapi dia sama sekali tidak bosan. Justru merasakan reaksi gadis dibawahnya semakin membuat dia tidak ingin menghentikan aksinya.

Tapi ia juga tidak bisa memperlakukan Yoruichi lebih jauh sebelum dia memastikan sesuatu….

Dan Byakuyapun menghentikan aksinya. Mengangkat wajahnya melihat posisi Yoruichi yg masih sama, dengan dirinya diantara paha gadis itu….ia juga ikut memburu melihat Yoruichi memburu dan entah sejak kapan gadis itu memejamkan matanya…

Baru setelah beberapa saat mata itu terbuka dan melihat Byakuya lebih intens. Bahkan ada kelegahan dimata yg melihatnya itu, tapi juga terselip rasa heran disana.

"Byakuya~sama ?" panggilnya saat tidak ada satu katapun dari Byakuya.

Raut Byakuya menjadi serius dan berbalik membelakangi, Yoruichi seketika langsung bangun dan terkejut dengan sikap Byakuya yg tiba-tiba seperti itu. Demi Kami~sama sekarang gadis yg sempat terlena itu jadi agak takut jika mungkin saja dia telah melakukan suatu kesalahan yg membuat tuannya itu marah.

Ada rasa sesak saat punggung itu tetap seperti itu dan tidak melirik sedikitpun padanya….

Yoruichi membenahi bajunya dengan murung, dia ingin bertanya tapi dia takut jika pertanyaannya justru membuatnya semakin salah.

"Ada yg perlu kutanyakan padamu" suara Byakuya yg tiba-tiba membuat Yoruichi agak terlonjak.

Tapi gadis itu juga mencoba menjawab secepat mungkin,

"A-apa Byaku-ya~sama ?" gadis itu semakin cemas dengan siratan nada dingin di suara itu sebelumnya.

"Apa kau punya seseorang yg mungkin saja mengikatmu ?" mata Byakuya masih lurus kedepan.

Yoruichi mengernyit, ' Mengikat ?'

"Em…..itu…mengikat…maksudnya kekasih Byakuya~sama ?" Yoruichi melempar pertanyaan balik yg hanya dijawab anggukan oleh Byakuya. Jika saja kalian tau bahwa wajah Byakuya mulai bersemu tipis. Karena pertanyaan itu sangat bukan dirinya….

Yoruichi tersenyum kecil dan ikut duduk disamping Byakuya…..

"Saya hanya seorang anak panti asuhan miskin yg sampai sekarang belum mendapat keluarga adopsi, mana mungkin ada orang yg mau mengikat saya jika yg lain tidak sudi" Byakuya agak melebar mendengar mengakuan yg sebenarnya pilu itu dari gadis dengan senyum ringan disampingnya.

Yoruichi menatap wajah Byakuya sekilas lalu menunduk lagi saat ia rasa itu tidak sopan.

"Hanya mansion anda yg menerima saya setelah 2 tahun saya berusaha hidup mandiri dan mencari kerja, jadi saya….." Muka gadis itu bersemu…..

"Sangat berterima kasih pada anda, dan saya janji….saya akan melayani tuan dengan baik dan mengabdi pada keluarga ini dengan kesungguhan saya" suara itu berusaha meyakinkan.

Byakuya tersenyum tipis sambil memandang gadis yg masih menunduk itu….

"Kau sanggup melakukan apapun yg ku minta ?"

Kembali sosok itu melihat Byakuya sekilas dan mengangguk.

"Saya akan berusaha"

Sebenarnya bukan hal ini yg akan ditanyakan Byakuya tapi jika dia bertanya secara langsung 'Apa kau mau tidur denganku ?' ia pasti dapat tamparan telak yg melukis pipinya dengan indahnya. Disisi lain pria itu lega, setidaknya tidak ada yg menjadi halangan dan hambatan. Karena jika adapun ia akan membereskannya sampai bersih….. memang terdengar egois tapi hanya Yoruichi yg bisa membuatnya tertarik dengan hal sensual dan semakin jauh dari tingkah normalnya.

Byakuya menyambar leher Yoruichi dengan tangannya dan menarik wajah gadis itu mendekat kewajahnya. Mata yg menyorot takut bercampur terkejut itu benar-benar membuatnya terhanyut di aliran sungai yg muaranya hanya pada gadis didepannya itu. Tangan lain Byakuya mengelus rahang Yoruchi menatap lebih dalam sorot itu lalu mempertemukan kedua dahi mereka dengan sorot terkunci yg sudah tidak bisa dilepas lagi.

"Aku ingin mengikatmu, dalam hubungan yg mutlak dan menahanmu tetap di mansion ini selamanya" akhir dari lamaran tidak langsung yg belum sempat terjawab itu adalah bibir Byakuya yg mengecup bibir Yoruichi yg tampak membeku dan melebar maniknya. Gadis itu belum sempat berpikir saat lumatan sudah dimulai, lengan Byakuya merangkul pinggangnya merapat pada tubuh besar itu. Dan rangkulan erat itu terasa posesif bagi Yoruichi, pinggulnya sudah menempel pada pinggang tuannya.

Namun tak lama manic itu meleleh dengan bertetes-tetes air mata, dan saat Byakuya menyadarinya ia langsung menghentikan ciumannya. Dia tidak ingin menyakiti Yoruichi jika memang gadis itu tidak mencintainya. Sesenggukan tertahan gadis itu mengantarkan pilu dihatinya, Apa dirinya ditolak ?.

Lama keduanya terdiam dengan tangisan Yoruichi yg mulai reda. Tangan Byakuya mulai melepas pinggang Yoruichi dan untuk beberapa saat menghirup pucuk itu lebih dalam. Saat ia rasa cukup dan mulai beranjak…..

Tubuh Byakuya hanya sampai satu langkah, dengan pikiran yg tidak ia percaya. Bukan tangannya yg ditahan….tapi…

Kemeja putihnya yg dicengkeram dengan sosok itu yg berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Yoru…" perkataannya dipotong,

"Saya…saya hiks…juga hiks ingin Byakuya~sama mengikat saya" isakan itu semakin menjadi lagi.

Byakuya melebar tidak percaya, ia segera menghadap sosok itu….

Mata itu menyorot tajam 'Lalu kenapa kau menangis ?' dan seolah meminta kejelasan.

Yoruichi seolah mengerti, gadis itu tadinya sempat ragu tapi kemudian dia sangat terharu.

"Saya hanya merasa dibutuhkan" hanya sebuah jawaban pendek tapi dimengerti oleh Byakuya sepenuhnya.

Sosok itu menyerigai setelahnya dan mendorong tubuh Yoruichi kembali merebah keatas ranjang. Dan hal selanjutnya yg pastinya membuat gadis itu memekik, adalah saat baju maidnya melayang diudara dan tubuhnya dalam himpitan Byakuya kembali.

"Kau sudah tidak bisa menyesali pilihanmu sekarang" Desis Byakuya di teling Yoruichi dan mulai menenggelamkan wajahnya diperpotongan leher itu. Mulai menghisap dan menjilat…

Tangan Byakuya mulai mengelus perut yg menjadi favoritnya itu. Merasakan segala adrenalin dalam tubuhnya mulai naik saat desahan kecil lolos dari mulut itu dan kemudian membuatnya keras dan panas.

" **Shitt!** " Umpatnya saat ia tidak bisa mengontrol tubuhnya untuk sedikit lebih tenang bukannya semakin antusias.

Sementara itu Yoruichi mulai memerah saat Byakuya melepas kemejanya dan melemparnya begitu. Dada yg terekpost itu meski sudah pernah dilihat oleh Yoruichi tapi masih membuat gadis itu tidak nyaman. Terlalu intim dan seksi...

"Jangan melihatiku telanjang dada seperti itu, karena kau akan sering melihatnya setelah ini" bisik Byakuya dan tangan itu semakin mengelus keatas.

Yoruichi semakin mengejang tidak biasa, ia juga tertarik pada Byakuya dan mungkin juga ini sebuah perasaan cinta. Setiap sentuhan itu terasa semakin panas dan panas, dan saat kecupan didaratkan dibibirnya ia hanya bisa bertahan sampai disana untuk menggunakan akal sehatnya dan mulai mengikuti naluri hasratnya yg mulai berkobar.

"Mhmmmmmpppppp" gadis itu tidak tau harus bagaimana tapi ia juga tidak mau melepas ciuman itu dengan hal yang sia-sia. Akhirnya Yoruichi mulai membalas ciuman itu meski Byakuya terlihat lebih berpengalaman.

Helaian rambut Byakuya yg turun semakin menambah panas sosok itu di hadapan Yoruichi. Dan elusan yg semakin menjalar di bawah payudaranya membuat tangan Yoruichi semakin mencengkram erat sprei.

'Perasaan apa ini ?' gadis itu bertanya frustasi, ciuman dengan hisapan dan lumatan yg semakin menjadi dan semakin tak terkontrol itu bagai perasaan dikasihi. Dadanya yg penuh yg hanya tertutup bra itu, tiba-tiba membuat gadis itu malu dan mulai menyadari adanya hal yg mungkin salah. Hanya saja siapkah dia jika Byakuya benar-benar berhenti ?

Sorot itu terlihat gunda, dan Byakuya menyadari itu. Ia melepas ciuman panjang itu dan mulai kembali meletakkan kepalanya diperut Yoruichi...seperti semula... Memeluk pinggul itu erat dan mulai mengendalikan nafasnya yg agak tersegal...

Yoruichi memandangi langit-langit itu dengan perasaan ganjil juga lega...nafasnya yg berderu memburu meloloskan segala bebannya yang mulai ia akui...

Dia belum siap...

Dan Byakuya memahaminya meski ia tidak mengatakan apapun. Ada lelehan di sudut matanya...

'Apa ini rasanya dihargai juga dicintai ?' rasanya ia mulai mengerti perasaan itu. Tapi...

Bagaimana dengan tuannya itu ?

.

.

.

Hening...

.

.

.

Tangis itu akhirnya semakin turun bagai aliran arus yg deras...

"Aku tidak papa"

Tiba-tiba suara Byakuya terdengar, pria itu bergerak untuk menyamankan tubuhnya.

"Aku mengerti, ini memang terlalu tiba-tiba jadi..."

"Akan ada hari lain untukku" tambah Byakuya.

Yoruichi memeluk kepala Byakuya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia sangat bersyukur dengan pengertian Byakuya, tapi tentu saja rasa bersalah gadis itu masih ada saat suara Byakuya terdengar sangat dingin.

"Maaf Byakuya~sama" bisik Yoruichi memandang kearah Byakuya yg seakan belum mau melihat kearahnya.

Byakuya bangkit dari tubuh itu, ia mengambil kemejanya dan menutupi tubuh setengah polos Yoruichi dengan hati-hati. Sementara Yoruichi berusaha membuat kontak mata dengan pria itu tapi Byakuya tidak berniat melihat wajahnya.

"Sudah ku katakan itu tidak masalah" hanya perkataan itu lalu sosok itu mulai menjauh dan mengambil kemeja lain dilemari dan memakainya sembari membelakangi Yoruichi. Dan saat sorot itu melihat kearah Yoruichi, gadis itu berkesiap melihat raut datar dan tatapan tajam Byakuya.

"Siapkan pestanya!" seru pria itu dan mulai berjalan pelan kepintu keluar tanpa melihat lagi kearah Yoruichi.

Dan saat pintu itu tertutup...

Yoruichi mulai menangis dengan rasa sesak didadanya. Mulut Byakuya mungkin berkata tidak papa tapi Yoruichi bisa melihat kekecewaan disana. Gadis itu mulai turun dari ranjang dan melihat sosoknya dicermin, sakit yg ia rasakan terasa semakin membesar.

"Byakuya~sama Ma-af..." bisiknya entah pada siapa.

 **===========**oo**============**

Rukia dipapah Byakuya turun dari mobil setelah sebelumnya dilarikan kerumah sakit. Tubuh gadis itu agak membungkuk untuk menahan rasa nyeri dilengannya tapi ia juga tidak menolak sikap posesif kakaknya. Gadis itu melihat dekorasi meriah di pintu masuk dan mengernyit...

Tapi ia masih mengikuti bimbingan Byakuya yg masih memasang wajah yg biasa...

Suasana yg sangat senyap juga mulai diresahkan gadis itu saat lampu disepanjang pekarangan mati.

"Aniki ?" Bisik Rukia mulai bingung saat Byakuya juga tidak terlihat terkejut.

Malah menjawab santai...

"Lihat dan nikmati saja"

Rukia sudah hendak protes lagi saat tiba-tiba lampu itu menyala...

Clap... Banyak orang-orang dengan gaun pesta disana...

Dan suara nyanyian ulang tahun terdengar, Rukia yg tadinya bingung menatap kakaknya dengan binar tidak menyangka bahwa kakaknya sudah merencanakan semua ini. Gadis itu langsung memeluk Byakuya cepat-cepat, pelukan erat yg hangat mungkin juga sebuah pelukan terima kasih.

Byakuya balas memeluk dan mengusap puncak adiknya serasa berbisik...

"Kudoakan segala yg terbaik untukmu Rukia"

Rukia langsung menangis dan memukul dada Byakuya dengan kesal karena ia berhasil mmenjebaknya...

"Akan ku balas nanti" desisnya dengan senyum dan memeluk Byakuya sekali lagi.

Tak lama setelah lagu sudah memasuki meniup lilin Orihime muncul dengan kue yg sederhana yg sangat cantik kearah Rukia sembari bernyanyi. Tapi Orihime terlihat canggung sekali menerima tatapan Rukia padanya bahkan Orihime terlihat terus menunduk.

Rukia tersenyum kecil seolah terbebas dari sebuah sell yg memenjarakannya selama ini. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak memanjatkan doa lalu meniup lilin itu. Tepuk tangan riuh rendah mengiringinya setelahnya.

Rukia mengucap terima kasih yg lirih pada Orihime, yg membuat gadis itu terbelalak tidak percaya. Lalu kemudian saat potongan kue pertama itu disodorkan kemulut Orihime, gadis itu langsung meneteskan air mata dan menggigit kue itu dengan haru. Untuk pertama kalinya Rukia tersenyum padanya bahkan memberikan kue pertama padanya, Orihime sungguh terharu. Mata itu terus mengamati Rukia yg mulai menyuapi Byakuya dengan senyum yg sangat cantik lebih tulus dari biasanya.

Setelah Rukia memeluk Byakuya, ia melihat kearah Orihime yg sedang berlinang dan menyadari ia sudah terlalu banyak bersalah pada gadis itu. Dan Rukia memberanikan diri memeluk Orihime dan meminta maaf atas segala kesalahannya selama ini. Tangis keduannya pecah mengiringi keharuan juga rasa bahagia di hati Byakuya.

Sementara Grimmjou yg melihat itu dari kejauhan ikut tersenyum bahagia melihat Orihime bahagia.

"Semoga hanya hal baik yg terjadi setelahnya" harap pria itu.

 **...=...O-O...=...**

"Kau pasti bahagia sekali ya Hime ?" Bisikan itu mengagetkan Orihime yg mengambil minuman tapi kemudian gadis itu tersenyum saat mengetahui Grimmjow lah yg ada disana.

Kepala gadis itu mengangguk antusias...

"Rukia~san sudah tidak bersikap baik padaku ?"

"Benar...Kau sampai melupakan aku ada dipesta ini" aura kecemburuan mulai munguar dari sana.

Orihime kembali berkedut...

"Bukan begitu Grimmjow~san" rautnya mulai mencoba meyakinkan.

Grimmjow mendecak,

"Sangat jelas kalau aku tidak memanggilmu tadi pasti kau akan lupa kalau aku ada disini"

Grimmjow terlihat ingin membuat gadis itu merasa bersalah.

Kali ini Orihime tidak berusaha menenangkan Grimmjow malah memasang ekpresi cemberut. Gadis itu menyodorkan minuman yg belum sempat ia minum.

"Grimmjow~san tau aku tidak mungkin melupakan Grimmjow~san, jangan mencoba menggodaku"

Grimmjow menerima gelas itu dan mulai menegaknya...

"Kurasa aku akan sulit mencari perhatianmu lain kali" balasnya saat Orihime mulai bisa memahami gelagatnya.

Orihime mendekat kearah Grimmjow dan membelai dada pria itu yg mulai mengernyit dengan tindakan mengundang Orihime. Wajah itu menengadah melihat wajag Grimmjow...

"Aku sudah menjadi milik Grimmjow~san bukan" bisik gadis itu lirih tapi juga terkesan seksi.

"Jawaban yang pintar" kemudian sebuah ciuman mendarat dibibir menggoda Orihime dengan cepat.

Malam bahagia harus lengkap dengan sebuah ciuman bukan ?

 **.../...o-o.../...**

Yoruichi mendudukkan tubuhnya di teras mansion itu, lalu memandang pesta yg masih berjalan dengan sorot kosong. Dari kejauhan ia bisa melihat para tamu sedang berdansa dengan alunan musik romantis yg terdengar agak samar dari tempat Yoruichi duduk. Entah lagu siapa digunakan sebagai musik dansan itu tapi musik senduh itu cukup menyayati hati Yoruichi. Lampu lampu yg menerangi pekarangan itu sangat kontras sekali dengan sudut mansion gelap yg ia tempati. Bagai bumi dan juga langit...

Semua hidangan sudah disajikan dan minuman-minuman sudah dipajang, tugas pelayan seperti dirinya bisa dikatakan sudah berakhir. Mungkin ia baru akan kembali kedapur nanti untuk membantu mencuci piring.

Dari kejauhan itu Yoruichi mulai memicing saat ia menangkap sosok Byakuya yg sedang menyapa para tamu. Hidup gadis itu tiba-tiba memerah menahan tangis, mata itu juga menggenang.

Yoruichi menutup matanya cepat-cepat saat kedua sorotnya melihat seorang tamu wanita menggelayut pada lengan Byakuya.

"Kami~sama" bisiknya frustasi.

Dan kemudian lututnya ditekuk dan ia peluk erat-erat, wajah itu mulai disembunyikan disana. Musik pesta dansa masih mengalun manis dari tempat itu, tapi kondisi gadis itu sangat jauh dari kata bahagia dan dikasihi.

"Maaf"

"Aku tidak bermaksud begitu" suara lirih Yoruichi makin menghilang.

Semilir angin malam yg berhembus cukup membuat seseorang menggigil tapi Yoruichi seakan tidak menghiraukan itu. Keheningan yg bisu semakin mencengkram dadanya hingga ia tak bisa berhenti menangis.

Lalu kemudian lampu di teras itu menyala. Menerangi sosok yg berusaha sembunyi atau mungkin juga menenangkan diri.

Yoruichi mengangkat kepalanya dan mendongak melihat lampu yg menyala. Tubuh gadis itu seketika membeku saat cahaya lampu itu tertutupi sosok Byakuya yg menunduk melihat wajahnya. Sudut mata Yoruichi menyipit berusaha melihat wajah itu lebih jelas lalu dari sana pula lelehan itu mengalir.

Gadis itu segera memutus kontaknya dengan Byakuya dan mengusap tangisannya secepat mungkin. Lalu segera berdiri menghadap Byakuya dan menunduk sopan bisa dibilang salam yg wajib seluruh pelayan lakukan saat bertemu tuannya.

"Anda butuh sesuatu Byakuya~sama ?" tanya gadis itu pelan, berusaha tidak menatap sosok didepannya.

Byakuya hanya diam, jas formalnya dilepas. Lalu mendekat kearah Yoruichi yg masih menunduk. Mengambil tangan itu dan mengalungkan pada lehernya, lalu menarik pinggul itu merapat.

Yoruichi hanya menurut saja meski matanya menyiratkan pertanyaan juga keterkejutan. Lagi, pinggulnya di lilit oleh tangan Byakuya. Gadis itu agak menjinjit saat Byakuya memeluk tubuhnya, dam mulai melangkah mengikuti irama dansa dari kejauhan.

"Yang ku butuhkan adalah dirimu" bisik Byakuya ditelinga Yoruichi.

Akhirnya bibir itu tersenyum, lalu menyusupkan wajahnya kebahu Byakuya. Musik yg semakin menganyutkan keduanya membuat rengkuhanitu makin erat dengan hanya diselingi deru kelegahan dan nafas keduannya yg tenang.

Bulan menampakkan sinarnya dan menimpa keduanya. Sosok kecil dalam rengkuhan tuannya itu, bagai buai dalam selubung kasih sayang.

Memabukkan dan juga terkesan seksi disaat bersamaan...

Setelah lama Yoruichi berbisik lagi...

"Tuan terlihat sangat tampan malam ini"

Dan bisikan itu merhasil membuat Byakuya tersenyum tipis bersama rona yg sama...

"Kau juga terlihat menakjubkan meski memakai pakaian pelayan justru lebih 'seksi' "

Dan yah...

Ribuan kunang-kunang mulai mengudara...

Menyembul bersama merahnya dan panasnya udara malam itu yg berubah tiba-tiba...

.

.

.

.

 **============*T*B*C*=============**

 **Hai Minna...semua...*Noe sembunyi-sembunyi**

 **Apa-apaan ini katanya discontinue...?**

 **Hihihi ampuni Noe ini Minna...**

 **Noe hanya mau mewujudkan request adegannya YoruxByaku jadi Noe sempetin nulis deh...**

 **Hahaha...*Nafas legaaaa**

 **Up selanjutnya dan selanjutnya bakal molor tapi saya usahakan sebulan sekali...**

 **Jadi please tinggalkan jejak jika kalian masih menunggu kelanjutannya...**

 **Spesial sorry Untuk Ade...**

 **Tapi pasti seneng kan ? Hyaahahaha...**

 **Jumpa lagi di Chapter selanjutnya ya...**

 **Arigato Gozaimasu...Semuanya...**


End file.
